Bad
by busybeekisses19
Summary: When Klaus and Elijah arrive to New Orleans and find Marcel. He wasn't expecting a woman; a Queen at his side. Which one will fall into her charms or will one simply end her life to get back at Marcel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Marcel and OC story. I was just wondering if anyone was actually interested to I posted an introductory chapter. I'm currently working on two other stories so this one may not be updated that often. But just let me know if anyone is interested.**

**I might make this into a love triangle but you decide who you want her to also be with. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries only my OC's**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Chapter 1**:

I moved to New Orleans five years ago when I decided I wanted to travel to help Hurricane Katrina victims. Little did I know I was going to fall in love? How cliché right? With a vampire nonetheless. I fell for him quickly and hard. He isn't all that controlling and he doesn't show public affection but it doesn't mean that he doesn't love me. He proves it in the privacy of our home. And it's not always in a sexual manner. We may just have a movie night. I've been with him ever since I moved here and everything has been great.

He's supposedly this 'King' of the quarter and has everyone falling at his feet; whether it be praising him or fearing him. The vampire community looks up to me as their queen even though I am not a vampire. I tend to gain the respect of the undead and the living. I will never understand why they look upon me. It's weird and sometimes dangerous. But then again maybe it's my tone and how I present myself to the people. Little does Marcel know, that I am a witch; a powerful bloodline that dates back to ancient Egypt and ancient sorcery. I cast spells to mask my scent so that no vampire could ever tell I am a witch.

Marcel despises witches and for some odd reason I don't know why. Maybe because they can see the flaws and innocent blood that has been shed throughout the quarter. But I love Marcel and I do not wish to lose him.

I'm Egyptian but maybe I'm even Persian. I'm still unsure of my actual bloodline; since my family goes way back to at least 8,000 years. I have long silky black hair and piercing gray eyes. I have nice size rounded hips; my mother would say for child bearing. And a nice handful of boobs. When I am always in the sun I get a nice light brown complexion and it compliments my eyes. My personality type would be a motherly love but a kinky side for being an amazing lover. I am a very respectable person but if you ever get me angry it's not a pretty picture. I may smile and laugh with you but deep down I just want to gut you.

Marcel's and I love is so deep that we never leave each other side. It's almost like we're soul mates. But I have been away for a few months visiting my grandparents in Egypt. They wanted to teach me a few more spells before they pass away. It may be soon or it may be in a couple of years. I even picked up a very sensual belly dance routine that I have to show Marcel later. I even bought a cute belly dance outfit. I know he will very pleased. I just hated being away from him.

I decided to call him and tell him I should be home soon.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey baby whatcha doing?"

"Khleo? Is that you? Damn baby I miss hearing your voice"

I chuckled "wow! I cannot believe you almost forgot my voice. But I really missed you. But I do have a few surprises for you" I told him seductively.

"Oh really? I can't wait but when are you coming home?"

"Maybe in a couple of hours or tomorrow. If the plane doesn't get delayed"

"That's really great baby. Listen I'm in the middle of something right now so call me when you get here. I love you."

"Yeah I love you too" I said as I hung up the phone. I hated when he was busy. He always made me wait and always feel neglected.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPPLPLP

**Give me some of your thoughts R&R ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to SwanQueen4055, acookiemonster, and SarcasticEngima, myserslasan, and vanilliedream for following this story. Also thanks to Gdragongrind18 and StarReader2009 for adding me to their favorites.**

**This story is rated M for language and sexual situations. **

**I do not own Marcel or anything related to TVD. I only own my character Khleo and anyone you don't recognize. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Chapter 2:**

**Khleo POV:**

I didn't tell Marcel that I was already boarding a plane since I wanted to surprise him. I knew he hated surprises but I knew he might love this one. I kept thinking on where he might be but I knew he was at the local bar where we both perform at. But I couldn't shake this bad feeling. It was almost like something big is coming through and it might tear apart the whole town.

Once I arrived at the airport I had one of my closest friends come pick me up. The moment I saw her I felt truly at home. We ran towards each other and hugged tightly. "I'm so happy that you are back Khleo. New Orleans hasn't been the same."

"I know what you mean, but how have you been? How's Sophie-Ann?"

"She's good. We're both fine and along with the other witches. But not for long." I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well I casted a spell to see if this woman was pregnant and she is. But I know soon Marcel will find out and he isn't going to be happy."

"I promise you, nothing will happen. We are in this together. His time is coming. WE all Know this. Do not worry." She nodded. "Let's get you into town." I smiled. "Not Yet. I would like to freshen up first and it's getting dark soon."

"Okay, we'll let's get your bags and head on out of here." I wrapped my arm around her waist and picked up my luggage. We left the airport shortly after and headed to my beautiful home. I had it built when I first moved there. It has about ten bedrooms and eleven bathrooms. It's huge but I have most of my non witch and witch friends stay with me. I can mask their scent, which is a brilliant idea.

When we pulled in, everyone was waiting outside. I made sure no one would see me coming back. "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Please don't leave us anymore." Brittany said. I chuckled. "Yeah I promise I won't leave anytime soon." They all nodded. "Well I'm going to freshen up and get ready for later. I walked up to my room and took a nice hot shower. After being in the desert so long, I just wanted to feel refreshed. I masked my scent once again and dried myself off.

I threw on a black and gray dress and let my hair dry into natural waves. I applied very little makeup and wore my black pumps. I told everyone I would be back later and I headed to my silver Bentley and drove towards Marcel.

Once I arrived to the Bar, it looked like everyone was starting to have fun. The sun had already set so it was more vampires roaming around. I walked in and some of Marcel's comrades noticed me and bowed slightly. Which it didn't get unnoticed by other people. Everyone kept quiet as I started walking towards the back for Marcel.

I seen him come close to the entryway and he smiled at me. I walked closer and grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He pulled me closer and lifted me up so now my dress had risen up along my thighs. I moaned when his tongue glided across the roof of my mouth. I wanted to take him right then and there, when a cough interrupted us.

"I would certainly hope this is the infamous Khleo." A masculine British voice stated. I pulled myself off of Marcel and fix myself being looking at the stranger. He was tall almost like Marcel, with blonde curly hair and blue eyes. He was quite handsome.

"I am Khleo and I do apologize for my little show." I joked. He smiled and lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles. I guess chivalry isn't dead. "Forgive me love. But you are very beautiful."

"Thank you..." I said slowly hoping he will give me his name. "Klaus." _Oh! the hybrid. Great!"_

"Pleasure to meet you." I told him. "And you as well." I nodded. "Well I need a drink."

"Let's get you one." Marcel said and pulled out a chair for me and poured me a shot. "Thanks babe." I told him and pecked his lips. He grinned and kissed me once more.

**Marcel POV:**

I'm going crazy without Khleo. I love her so much but yet she doesn't want to turn into a vampire and spend eternity with me. I just don't understand why. I know that I could not lose her but I would be a fool if I do not turn her. I might even want to force it on her, maybe just slip some blood into her drink. I laughed to myself thinking how it was ever going to work.

I just got done performing for the crowd and decided to get a drink with my friends, when the atmosphere suddenly shifted. It was like everyone got quiet at this newcomer. I turned and seen Klaus, my sire whom I haven't seen in years in this bar.

"Klaus." I greeted him. He seemed a bit surprise to see me.

"Marcel."

"It must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." He shrugged and casually walked over to me. "Has it been that long?"

"The way I recalled it, he ran you out of town. He left a trail of dead vampires in his way."

"And yet, how fortunate you managed to survive. My father I'm afraid, I have recently incinerated to dust." Klaus deviously states and walks closer to me. My group of friends all stood up waiting to see if Klaus would attempt to assassinate me. No one is a match for Klaus but there all certain aspects to make him weak.

"Well if I would have known you were coming back to town, if I had a heads up.-" I managed to stay but was quickly cut off.

"What Marcel? What would you have done?" he says as he's close to my face.

"I would have thrown you a damn parade." I say and give him a smile and a hug. He smiles and hugs back. As we pulled back I grabbed his face with my hands. "Niklaus Mikaelson, my mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink."

I grabbed a bottle of alcohol and led him to the back room. I could tell that something was up. "It is good to see you."

"It's good to be home. But please tell me that the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing?" I laughed. "Something has to draw out the outer towners, otherwise we all go hungry."

I could see Klaus looking at my comrade and I knew he found out about the rings. It was a matter of time before he discovered it. But I couldn't tell him about Khleo. I didn't want him to know. I could never fully trust him.

"I see your friends are day walkers?"

"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle though. Family." Klaus leaned forward with his drink. "Tell me, how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

"I got the witches here wrapped around my finger." Klaus laughed. "Is that so? I drowned on shot when my phone began to ring. I didn't bother looking at the caller id, since I figured it was someone around town. I was almost too nervous to answer. "Well aren't you going to answer?" Klaus suggested. I nodded. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby whatcha doing?" A feminine voice greeted. It sounded like my girl but it's been far too long and it was hard to tell.

"Khleo? Is that you? Damn baby I miss hearing your voice." I told her. I could see Klaus listening in and trying to figure out who she was.

She chuckled "wow! I cannot believe you almost forgot my voice. But I really missed you. But I do have a few surprises for you." she told me seductively. She was always a minx in the bedroom. One of the things I enjoy about her.

"Oh really? I can't wait but when are you coming home?"

"Maybe in a couple of hours or tomorrow. If the plane doesn't get delayed."

"That's really great baby. Listen I'm in the middle of something right now so call me when you get here. I love you."

"Yeah I love you too." She said as I hung up the phone on her. Klaus grinned. "Who's the lucky lady?" I hated this part. Do I just lie to him? Or do I just tell him the truth?

"Her name is Khleo." Klaus just grinned even more "So when did you turn her?" I sighed "I didn't. She's human. She doesn't want to be turned."

"That's got to suck. While she's growing old, you're practically staying the same age." I looked at him and poured another shot for me "I've been with her for five years and she accepted me. Hell we even share blood but she says no to being a vampire. I just don't get it."

"I wonder why? Maybe she's scared of the witches. It could be fear. That's why she's not willing to turn. But then again she may not want to be with you for long." Klaus joked. I laughed too. "Well I highly doubt that. She will turn and we will be together even if I have to do it by force." Klaus smiled faltered. "Well I guess you could do that but then she's going to hate you."

**A Few Hours Later:**

I shrugged and drunk my shot. Everything he was saying was true. I couldn't live without my Khleo. She changed me. Another presence came into the bar and made everyone dead quiet. I could hear heels against the floorboards. I got up and looked and it was Khleo walking towards me. I couldn't help but grin. I was ecstatic that she was finally here.

She walked closer and grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. I pulled her closer and lifted her up around my hips. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her close. My hands were running up along her thighs. She moaned when my tongue glided across the roof of her mouth. I knew that was one of her turn on. I couldn't wait to have her. When a cough interrupted us. "I would certainly hope this is the infamous Khleo." Klaus interrupted us. I silently groaned.

Khleo pulled herself off of me and tried to fix herself. I could see Khleo checking out Klaus. I don't know if she was attracted to him or was she trying to figure out the newcomer.

"I am Khleo and I do apologize for my little show." She joked. He smiled and lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. I clenched my fists. I didn't want to lose Khleo but I could see she was slightly attracted to him. "Forgive me love. But you are very beautiful." Klaus told her. _She is mine!_

"Thank you..." she said slowly hoping he will give her his name. "Klaus." I saw her eyes bulge a little. She always heard rumors about him.

"Pleasure to meet you." She told him. "And you as well." She nodded. "Well I need a drink." She stated and headed into the little room.

"Let's get you one." I said and pulled out a chair for her and poured her a shot. "Thanks babe." She told him and pecked my lips. I grinned and kissed her once more. I missed her so much. Her beautifully tanned skin and her eyes.

"I'm looking for a witch. By the name of Jane-Ann Devereaux. She has some business with me." Klaus stated. Khleo turned to look at him. "What's your business with Jane?" Klaus looked at her. "Nothing love, just need to ask her something." I chuckled. "You have to forgive Khleo. She's friends and a sympathizer for witches in the quarter."

"I find that hard to believe." She told him. I grabbed her thigh and squeezed it to get her to shut up. I decided to speak up before things escalated. "You're looking for Jane-Ann? Then you probably ought to come with me." I laughed. "Showtime!" I stood up and grabbed my jacket and pulled Khleo with me. "What are you going to do?" she whispered to me. I cupped her cheeks. "Nothing just going to have a little chat with Jane, baby. Relax." I told her and pulled her along.

As we were walking on the streets all the vampires and humans gathered around and followed us. I turned to Klaus. "Oh, How's your family?"

"Those who live hate me more than ever."

"Just forget them. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own. Huh. You taught me that."Klaus just looked at me. "And what's mine is yours. Like always. Even my nightwalkers. The riftrafts. Well except for Khleo of course." Klaus chuckled. "Of course." I walked over by a branch and grabbed a branch with thorns. And continued walking. "They're hardly subtle aren't they?"

"This is the quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle baby." I smiled and whistled. The crowd went wild. One of my comrades pulled Jane-Ann through the crowd and into the made circle. I made sure Khleo stayed cleared of this.

"Jane-Ann Devereaux!" I yelled.

**Khleo POV:**

Being in the crowd made me a little uncomfortable. I was worried of what was to come. Marcel stood in the made circle and called out Jane. I was scared for her. She had both her hands bound by rope and Klaus looking confused as well.

"Give it up for Jane-Ann." Marcel said and urged the crowd to clap and cheer.

"Jane-Ann Devereaux, You have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bound of rules set forced and enforced by ME. How do you plead?" My heart was drumming in my chest. Marcel walked over to where Klaus stood. "umph. Was that convincing? I studied law back in the 50s." Marcel touched his shoulder. "Hold that thought." And walked back over to Jane. "Seriously Jane. Tick-Tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

Jane stood her ground. "I didn't do anything." Marcel and others shook their heads. "Mmmm...That's a lie. You know it. I know it. And you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy, that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So why don't we just cut to the chase. Huh?" I could easily see Marcel taking some leaves off. I knew what he was going to do. I stepped forward a little bit and I seen Klaus studying me and the whole thing. Jane caught my eye; she shook her head at me, telling me not to say anything. I wanted to save her but she wouldn't let me. 'I will be okay' she mouthed. I nodded and silent tears came pouring out. She then looked at Klaus, like she was trying to tell him something.

"You tell me, what magic you're brewing. You can tell me and I can grant you leniency. Hey I am after all a merciful man."

Jane huffed. "Rot in hell Monster!" Marcel leaned back a little bit. "I'll tell you what; I'll give you one more chance..." and started walking away, when suddenly he turned back and swung the branch, cutting Jane-Ann's throat. Klaus moved back and I screamed. "NOOOOOOO!" I ran towards Jane's body and slightly knocked into Marcel's arm. "OR not!" Marcel stated as he started to walk backwards. Once Jane fell down, the crowd went wild. I unbound her hands and applied some pressure around her throat. "This isn't your fault...it had to be done. I love you" she faintly whispered out as her body let out one more gasp of air.

I looked over and seen Marcel smiling away with others while Klaus stayed behind. "You know love; I think it's best if we go. There's nothing that can be done. I'm sorry for your friend." He said as he walked closer. "Stay away." I croaked out. I was so pissed off at vampires and I couldn't stand to be near one right now.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Thanks to everyone who has read and liked my story. What do you think so far?**

**R&R and let me know what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to MissDenna and Sissymac for my first reviews ****))) it means a lot. I'm happy that you guys are enjoying this story. **

**Sissymac- well I don't want her to be revealed yet but she might do it discreetly or cast a spell to maybe show that Marcel isn't masculine enough for her. We will see. ;)**

**This story is rated M for language and sexual situations. **

**I do not own Marcel or anything related to TVD. I only own my character Khleo and anyone you don't recognize. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Klaus moved closer to me and held out his hand waiting for me to grasp it so he can help me up. I wiped my tears and helped myself up. I stormed away from Klaus heading towards Marcel. Once I reached him I grabbed his sleeve. "What the hell was that?" I yelled at him. He glared at me. "She had to die Khleo. She broke the rules. You know that."

"Well you know what, I asked her to do that spell." I told him. Everyone that was around him gasped and started to whisper traitor. "Khleo, baby what are you talking about?" I looked around and seen everyone waiting for an answer, even Klaus. "It was a protection spell. I called Jane and asked her do a protection spell on the quarter." Marcel laughed. "Why a protection spell?"

"I heard rumors in Egypt. Gypsies were talking about death and destruction of all supernatural creatures and I thought it was a good idea for a protection spell." Marcel got closer to me. "I think they lied to you. But we will talk about this later." He whispered the last part and grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Forgive Khleo, she isn't thinking straight. Maybe Jane did something to her. I'm going to make sure she rests." Marcel told the crowd. They went their separate ways while Marcel dragged me to an abandoned alley. "What are you doing? You could've been killed." I looked up at him. "Well it would have hurt a lot less. Jane didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes she did, baby. She broke the rules and she needed to be punished." I just stepped away from him. "How could you say that? What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened Khleo. I just learned to be stronger." I shook my head. "Is that what you call it? Because if it is I don't know this Marcel standing in front of me anymore." I started to walk away when he grabbed me again making me stop and face him. "What are you saying?"

"I can't be with you anymore. When I arrived here earlier today, I thought finally in four months I was going to see the man that I love. I was waiting for you to make love to me. I was waiting for you just to hold me. But NOW! I can't stand to look at you or even when to forgive you." I said as I pulled away from him. He sped in front of me and slammed me into the wall. I could feel multiple bruises forming on my back and arms. "What the hell!-"

I got cut off by Marcel sinking his fangs into my neck. I tried to push him away but I couldn't. He was too strong. I tried using some magic but I was fading fast. "Marcel" I whispered. I blacked out after that.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Klaus POV:  
**I tried to help Khleo, but she was stubborn. She was something different. She was extremely gorgeous. I was a little surprised that I have never seen her before. The witch didn't deserve to die and if so she would have died on my terms. Everything is so different in this town. Humans and witches should never fear this town and yet they do. I'm going to do the best that I can to fix this little town.

Khleo stormed away mourning her friend confronting Marcel. I decided to let them have their little royal spat while I went and got me a drink. Frankly I was a little hungry. I grabbed a random girl and drunk from her. Once I was done I compelled her to leave. I saw Marcel come back to the crowd and I decided to confront him about his actions.

I grabbed his arm and turned him around. "What was that?" I asked angrily. _He simply knew I needed answers._ "Heyyy." He started and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Come walk with me." he finished and we started walking. "Witches aren't suppose to do magic here. She broke the rules." I turned to face him. "I sought you, I wanted to talk to her." I told him as I walked ahead of him.

"Hey I'm sorry; I got caught up in the show." I stopped walking and face him. "Those witches think they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't." I looked around the crowd looking for Khleo. _Maybe she can talk some sense into him. A Queen is supposed to guide a king and make him think rationally. _"I never waste an opportunity, for a show enforced. Another lesson I learned from you. And besides anything you could have gotten out of her; I can find out for you. And I will. I promise." Marcel finished.

"Well whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore does it? I smirked at him. He smiled at me. "Let's eat. All that spilled blood makes me hungry." He laughs and shoves my shoulder a little bit. I reached for his arm. "Where is the lovely Khleo?"

He turned around and frowned. "She needed a little time out from tonight. She said she was going for a walk." I nodded as he walked away. I didn't believe him for one second. I noticed a few of Marcel's buddies walking near me. I stopped one of them. He had blue eyes and a hat on. " Hey, Jerry isn't it? Any more Devereaux witches where she came from?" he nodded. "She has a sister named Sophie. She owns a restaurant down the street." I nodded and headed in the direction. I entered the restaurant and seen a woman with a long skirt and a head wrap. I could hear her crying and I knew I found the right place. She was busy cutting carrots when I stood near the door.

She turned around and gasped. "Your Klaus."

"I am. And your upset. Sophie isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister? On the corner of Royal and St. Ann."

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?" Sophie opened her mouth ready to answer me when she looked towards the bar. "I see you brought friends?"

I frowned and turned to look over at the bar and looked back at Sophie. "They not with me." she nodded. "They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next." She said and turned away.

I walked towards the bar and grabbed the necks of two of his minions. "Are you two gentlemen following me?" the one on my left answered. "Marcel said we're your guides." I chuckled. "He did? Did he?" I turned to the man on my right. "Let me clear about something, if either you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine." Just then a blonde bartender showed up. "Sorry for the wait, if you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your hearts. We just ran out." I reached and grabbed a 100 and placed it on the counter. "Your oldest scotch for my two best friends here love." She grabbed the 100 and inspected it and nodded and walked to get the scotch. I grabbed their necks again. "If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself." I let go of their necks and left the building.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Sophie POV:**

I watched as Klaus was talking to Marcel's guys and I tried to reach out to Khleo. I couldn't make a connection and that scared me. Maybe she was busy keeping Marcel occupied or something. I just hope Marcel didn't hurt her. We are all close to one another and right now I couldn't lose another sister.

I watched Klaus leave and I decided to take a break and go outside to breath. Everything was falling apart and the only thing that needed to be kept together was this plan against Marcel. I put on my jacket and headed outside in the alley. There was already candles burning as a memorial for Jane-Ann. I started crying again and lit another candle, when the door slammed shut. I gasped and turned around. Nothing was there. I looked around my surroundings when I heard something behind me. I turned around but nothing was there. When I turned round again, I saw one of Marcel's guys. I made an annoyed face. "The doors work you know."

"You're doing magic?" a deep voice questioned. I turned around so I was facing the side of the table and had them two in between me. "I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead. Pay your respects." One of them sped towards me so he was close to my face. "Ah. Don't make this a thing Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Ann and Marcel wants to know why."

"Ooooo... That sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but you can't since Marcel killed her." He didn't like that answer so he hissed at me and grabbed me. But just like that he was off of me. I kept looking around to see if he was playing around with us. I heard something squishy drop and Marcel's other guy walked closer. I timidly walked closer and noticed it was a heart. When Marcel's guy turned around, there was another vampire waiting for him. he tossed Marcel's guy in the air and onto a stake that piercing his heart.

Everything happened so fast that I was actually panicking. The man fixed his suit jacket. "I'm Elijah." He looked over at me. "You heard of me?" I quickly nodded my head. I couldn't even speak after what I just witnessed. "yess..s" I managed to stutter out. He walked a little closer to me. "So why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Klaus POV:**

I was walking around the quarter thinking that maybe I could catch up with Khleo. There still was no sign of her. I've come to like her in the short amount of time we had. She's confidant and strong. I can also sense that she's something more than she lives to be. Something that she's hiding.

I heard through the grapevines where Marcel usually hangs out at. I walked into what appeared to be an alley but it was more like a party. There were humans and vampires all intimate. I noticed a vampire frenzy feeding on a woman. I turned from them and headed to the main floor. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I looked around and frankly I was disgusted. I noticed one of Marcel's 'family' member and I stormed up to him. "Where is Marcel?" He got cocky. "Who the hell is asking?"

"I assume you're joking?" he stepped closer to me. "I only answer to Marcel." I shrugged. "Well in that case, perhaps you'll answer to this." I grabbed his neck and let my fangs come out. "You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire, well as you can see, I'm half werewolf. So I'm going to ask you one more time. WHERE IS MARCEL?" I yelled at him.

"Hey, Hey!" Marcel answers and comes towards us and touches my arm to release his friend. "I'm right here. Easyyyyyy...Now. Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys. Those are the rules."

"I don't care about your rules Marcel. And I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me followed?"

"Come here." He said and pushed me back away from his friends. "I get it. I showed up. You made your point. Let it go, friend. Huh. For me." I just glared at him. _no one tells me what to do. _"Fine. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place? Whether you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in my town." Marcel chuckled. "Follow me." we walked up the stairs onto the roof.

We could hear the music playing in the streets. "Look at that skyline." Marcel stated. "That there is progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And humans, I taught them to look the other way."

"And what of the witches? In my time they were supposed to be reckon with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they are using magic?" I asked. Marcel smirked. "Maybe I have a secret weapon. An Ace up my sleeve. Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town."

"Hmmm...Is that a fact?" he smiled. "Might be. Or maybe I'm just bluffing." It was quiet for a little bit when I felt something slither past my foot. I looked down and seen a yellow Burmese python.

"Oh don't worry about her. You have to worry about her friends." Marcel told me. The snake noticed Marcel and hissed. Marcel jumped back. "Why don't you find your mother." I laughed. "This is Khleo's pet?" he nodded. "Yeah it's her baby along with the other two other ones."

"How big are the other ones?" Marcel laughed. "One is huge. It's an anaconda and there's a smaller one than these two. But it's deadly. It's a cobra. She brought it back from Egypt awhile back."

"Why snakes?" I asked. He shook his head. "She said they're misunderstood creatures. They aren't always violent even though it's in their nature. She always finds the good in someone. But then again it could just be in her culture. They like snakes." I laughed and nodded. I reached down and held my hand out so the snake can trust me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She likes to attack." The snake slithered up to me and started to wrap itself around my arms. It wasn't tight; I guess I earned her trust. "Nice! How did you do that?" I shrugged. "I have no idea." He chuckled. "Okay well let's put her down before Khleo finds out. She hates when people handle her babies." I nodded. And the snake slithered on down and slithered away.

There was another pregnant pause before I noticed Marcel ingesting Vervain. "You take Vervain?"

"Burns like a bitch but I figured I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to. Don't be mad about that chaperone thing. I told my guys to look out for you."

"I saw them." I cut in. "That's what we do here. Look out for each other." He looked over balcony while I studied him. "Mmmmmmm...New blood."

"Bartender, walking alone at night." I stated as I walked along the roof. "She's either brave or dumb."

"Let's see. Brave, I let her live. Dumb, she's dessert." Marcel said and jumped down from the roof. The bartender turned around. "You know it's not safe for you to be walking here alone."

"You know I have a black belt in karate." The bartender told him. Marcel chuckled; When I felt a presence behind me. "Evening Elijah."

"Niklaus."

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." I said as I turned to face him. "And what an unentirely surprising welcome. Come with me." Elijah said. I turned around to face the balconly again. "I'm not going anywhere until I find out who's conspiring against me."

"I believe I just found that out for you." Elijah had my attention then. I followed him to Lafayette Cemetery outside of the quarter. "What are we doing here?"

"You want to know what the witches have in store for you, follow me." We walked into a grand mausoleum and I seen Sophie. "Sophie Devereaux. What is this?"

"He's all yours. Precede" Elijah stated. I glanced at Elijah and then turned to Sophie. "You know you're famous in this town?" I crossed my wrists together and smirked. It felt good to be known. "Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. WE know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, kills who he wants, I'm going to stop him. And you're going to help me."

"And what of your friend Khleo? Are you going to stop her? From what I gathered, she loves Marcel." Sophie chuckled. "Yeah she may have loved that monster before she left to Egypt but now after Jane's death, there's nothing left for her to love. WE are extremely close. WE all protect each other so don't underestimate her." I chuckled. "If you say so love." I looked back at Elijah who looked very confused. "This is why you brought me here?"

"Hear her out." Elijah said. "I don't need to hear her out. I assure you love. There is not a thing on this earth that would matter enough for me waste another tirty more seconds of my time." I turned to Elijah. "Elijah what madness is this?"

"Klaus?" A feminine voice called out. I turned and noticed Haley. "You need to listen to them." She told me. I laughed. "You are all out of your minds, if you think some liquor fuel one night stand. No offense sweetheart means a thing to me."

"Marcel maybe able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gif, for sensing when a girl is pregnant."

I frowned deeply. "What?" I whispered. "I know it's impossible." Haley said. "What are you saying?" I asked her as I faced her. "Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child." Elijah said. I was so shocked and angry but yet filled with joy. It was too much for me to handle. It was never possible. As many women I have lain with none have been with child before. Obviously she must be lying. But before I could even opened my mouth to speak, I smelled blood and lots of it. I looked in the entrance and seen a woman staggering in. Just then the yellow Burmese snake, and huge brown anaconda slithered in with the cobra slithering in last. Everyone was dead silent.

"What is this?" Elijah asked. I just shrugged.

I seen the other witches and grabbed her to steady her. "Khleo." One whispered. I looked back to Sophie and seen her walking towards Khleo. Khleo attempted to stand on her own. She walked near me and stood in the center looking at everyone. "Marcel's reign needs to end NOW!"

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So here's another Chapter. I had this idea in my head and I needed to write it all out. In the next chapter you will find out what kind of magic she holds. She's going to be ready to confess to Klaus and everyone in that room. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Leave some feedback **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Special thanks to Sissymac for changing the pairing up. So now this will be a Klaus and OC story. But it will take a little time before they actually get together. But there will be major flirting and a sweet side of Klaus. Thanks to dchips for reviewing. I'm glad that you guys took the time to comment :) **

**I'm kind of hitting a writer's block for my other stories right now, so I'm kind of focusing on this one while I have ideas.**

**This story is rated M for language and sexual situations. There will be a small lemon in this chapter. **

**I do not own Marcel or anything related to TVD. I only own my character Khleo and anyone you don't recognize. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Khleo POV:**

_Why is it so dark? Where am I? Damnn... Marcel really drained me. _I called for some help even though I knew it wouldn't work; I was too weak for any type of magic. I even tried to reach out to the hybrid, and I couldn't. I felt myself drifting back to that dark place again. I felt slithers around me and then a painful sting in my arm. I jolted right up and gasped. I looked at the blur near my face and seen my cobra. I looked at my arm and seen puncture wounds. Well that's one way to wake up. I ripped a part of my dress to cover the wound and made sure it didn't spread. I saw my other two babies coiled near me. I saw my Burmese python slither closely and wrap itself around me. Right at that moment I felt safe and a little bolt of energy. "Thanks mama." She gave me a quick kiss and unwrapped herself around me. My anaconda unwrapped itself and started slithering away and stopping making sure I was following it.

I slowly stood up grasping the wall for support. I was too weak to walk. Having most of your blood drained, makes it harder to function. As I was walking on the streets one of Marcel's followers stopped me. "Marcel had been looking for you Khleo. He's upset that you haven't come home." I laughed. "Oh really, well tell him I won't ever go home to him." he shook his head, and grabbed my arm. "Marcel wants you to come with me NOW!" I focused my eyes on him and started thinking of a very powerful spell to kill him. He started gasping for air. It was like I was stopping his heart. What I expected from him to do was to drop dead; I wasn't expecting him to vomit blood and explode into goo. I stood too close to him and he got blood all over my dress. _Great more blood! Just what I need!_ I moved back and started walking again following my snakes. I knew I needed to find Sophie and give her my condolences. _What if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? What happened to Jane was my fault! I should have stopped him! _As we were getting close to the cemetery, a few more of Marcel's men followed me. "What are you doing? WE KNOW Sophie is in there. Maybe we ought to kill her too."

"Noo..." I croaked out. They laughed. I turned to meet their gazes and I was filled with so much anger that they all exploded as well. I was feeling extremely weak and I didn't know if I would be able to make it. I paused for a little bit hopefully my babies would take pity on me. They led me to a mausoleum and I paused once again. I could hear voices and I just hoped they weren't from Marcel.

I staggered in, praying that I wouldn't die just yet. My yellow Burmese snake, and anaconda slithered in with the cobra slithering in behind it. Everyone got silent. It's as if they were caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. I could feel witches preparing to defend themselves if they had to.

"What is this?" a man asked.

I felt the witches grab and steady me. "Khleo." One whispered. I felt someone move close to me. I noticed it was Sophie. She tried to help me walk deeper into the mausoleum but I slightly pushed her. I didn't want to be weak right now. I needed to be strong. I walked on my own with minor staggering to the center of the room. I know I must have looked a mess with blood all over me. I noticed Klaus and I was curious to what business Sophie had with him. I looked at everyone and made my decision to come clean about my powers. The only ones that really knew were the witches that lived with me and Jane and Sophie. I found my voice. "Marcel's reign needs to end NOW!"

"What happened Khleo?" Sophie asked me. I looked at her. "Marcel." I whispered. I was too ashamed. "Why would Marcel harm you?" Klaus asked. I looked at him. "I confronted him about Jane and told him I was leaving him. Let's just say he didn't take it too well."

"Is this all your blood? You need to heal." Sophie whispered the last part. "No it's not all mine. It's actually Marcel's men."

"What!" one of the witches yelled. I glared at her. "ARE YOU DEAF? Don't make me repeat it. I'm still weak but I could totally kill you if I wanted to."

"Then you would be no better than Marcel." Another one spoke up. _C'mon seriously. I'm not even the bad guy. _I glared at both of them and threw them out of the mausoleum. "Ahhhhhhh!" they both screamed as they went flying through the entryway. I was too weak and I just collapsed onto the floor. "Khleo!" Sophie and Klaus yelled. "I'm fine" I whispered. "No you're not love, you're very weak. Let me feed you my blood so you can get well."

I shook my head. "No. Marcel will take that as an advantage and turn me. I don't want to be a vampire." I told him and I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "You need to get well." He told me. I nodded. "I will. I just need to rest."

"Who is this Niklaus?" a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a suit asked. "Ah, Elijah this is Khleo. Marcel's girl."

"I'm Khleo, I guess you could say Queen of the Quarter but then that sounds a lot like bullshit but I am not Marcel's girl anymore. Oh you have to forgive my appearance." I smiled weakly at the man.

"I'm Elijah, Niklaus's brother." He smiled back. I nodded, and my snakes came by me again. I reached out to grab the cobra when a hand stopped me. My cobra hissed at them and started rising. "Are you crazy? They're venomous." Elijah stated. I laughed and even Klaus cracked a smile. "These are my snakes. They won't harm me. The cobra is Adofo which means fighter in Egyptian, the yellow Burmese python is Amunet, which means mythical goddess of mystery, and the anaconda is Gahiji which means hunter."

"Right. I'll stand over here." I nodded. "You know I met Amunet, when I was on the roof I was talking with Marcel and she let me grab her." I looked over at him. "I'm surprised she normally hates people."

"I bet. She hissed at Marcel and then she curled up around my arm. It was like she could actually trust me." I smiled. "Maybe she does." I pointed to Amunet who was slithering over to him. she coiled onto his lap and stayed. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Don't fall asleep!" Sophie yelled and I wuickly opened my eyes. "Why?"

"You can't okay. What's wrong with your arm?" I looked down at it and it was turning purple. "Oh Adofo bit me."

"Why?"

"He's the one that gave my heart a jolt to even be here right now."

"Here love, take my blood. It will heal you." I shook my head. "Stop being so damn stubborn, and Drink IT!" I still shook my head. He ripped into his wrist and shoved it in my mouth. He pulled it away. "Just don't die yet love" he smirked at me. I groaned and stood up. I was feeling a lot better. "I think you owe us an explanation." Elijah stated as he fixed his suit. I looked back at Sophie. She nodded. "Okay so I'm a witch."

"Yes, we gathered that love. But we don't understand your powers. Hence blood on you." Klaus stated. I sighed. "Well my bloodline goes way back at least 8,000 years. My family practices ancient sorcery, ancient spells; which most witches can't handle. I know that I can control fire like any other witch but I can create fireballs or my whole entire body goes in flames. I'll demonstrate." I took a deep breath and focused on fire. I could feel it in the palm of my hand and the more I continued to focused on it, the more it started to grow on my arms and chest. The fire was just spreading. I opened my eyes and seen them in awe. I have never showed Sophie my true powers before.

"That is just incredible."Sophie stated. I turned off the flames and explained more. "I can also give someone the power to use my fireball. I'll demonstrate. Klaus come here." He walked over to me. I focused on a fireball and it appeared in my hand. I grabbed his hand. "Don't be afraid." I whispered. He nodded. He stuck his hand in the fire and it did not burn him. He smiled as I placed the ball into his palm. "This is truly amazing love." I realized we were a little too close for comfort and I cleared my throat and moved away. "They would have to touch it and then it would be in their hands and they would be able to use it. I just discovered that I can kill vampires by simply gazing at them with rage."

"Well that isn't known. Most witches know how to stop a vampire's heart."Elijah stated. I shook my head. "No! I can kill a vampire from the inside out."

"What do you mean?" Elijah and Klaus asked. "First they gasp for air; next they vomit blood and their insides. Then poof a pile of goo." I smiled at them. They didn't look too happy. They both kind of had murderous looks on their faces. "Well that's just wonderful. As long as you don't use them on us then we should become of mutual interest." Elijah said. I nodded and looked back at Sophie. She smiled. "You are going to be our secret weapon. We know that we have to take marcel out from the inside. Make him lose everything first before we can fully take him down." I nodded. "I agree, Klaus I need a little bit of your blood."

He looked confused. "Why?" He asked as I was going around picking up dirt water and candles. I had the elements I needed for this spell.

"I'm going to perform a spell and I need your blood." He smirked. "Now how do I know you aren't going to use it against me?"

"Because it's for Marcel. I assure you. I just need a little bit." He nodded. "fine." I grabbed his finger and pricked it. The blood dripped onto the ground. "Thanks." I told him. I pricked my finger and let my blood mix with Klaus's. I started mumbling a spell that would separate Klaus's blood from mine so what was left was Marcel's and mine mixed together. What was left in the water I drunk it. It was the only way to finish the spell.

"What is this for anyways?" Klaus asked. "It's payback for Marcel. I'm going to take away something his praises the most." I smirked. "Yes but why did you need my blood?"

"You sired Marcel so therefore, your blood related. We all know what happens to an Original when they are staked." I told him. "But anyways what were you guys doing out here?" I asked.

"We're here for Klaus's help as well. He's going to help us take down Marcel."

"I thought I already told you that you all gone mad."

"Okay, I'm still kind of lost." Sophie looked at me. "Well I can sense when a girl is pregnant and that girl right there that you past." Sophie said as she pointed to the brunette with a tearful expression. "Is pregnant with Klaus's baby." I was shocked. I was actually starting to like Klaus.

"No! It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate." Klaus said. Sophie jumped in. "But Werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf. You're the original hybrid. The first of your kind. This pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Klaus turned around and pointed his finger at the brunette and stalked to her before Elijah stopped him. "You've been with someone else. ADMIT IT!"

"Hey...I've spent days held captive in a freakin' alligator bayou. Because they think I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would have fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

"My sister gave her life to perform this spell to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Ann's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, So help me, Haley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie said and walked around.

"Wait, What?" Haley asked. I was just there to listen. What could I possibly do? I can offer to protect her since if Marcel ever found out he would kill her.

"Enough if this. If you want Marcel dead, He's dead. I'll do it myself." Elijah stated. Sophie looked at him. "No we can't. Not yet. WE have a clear plan that we have to follow and there are rules."

Klaus turned around and glared at Sophie. "How dare you command me? Threaten ME! With what you run to perceive my weaknesses." He got in Elijah's face. "I won't hear anymore lies." He said and walked away.

"Niklaus." Elijah said and Klaus stopped walking for a moment. "Listen."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Klaus POV:**

I stared at Haley and focused on her stomach. I heard the baby's heartbeat and it was incredible. I should be happy that I get to be privileged to have a family. But I can't. Haley knew what she was doing our one night stand. Nothing else mattered. She was a devious little snake who got one of my weaknesses.

I was just full of hatred then. I turned around to face Khleo, Elijah, and Sophie. "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" I told them and stormed out. I needed to clear my head. Everything was too much. I wanted this town for myself and I barely have anything. This baby, what is it going to do for me? I'm supposed to be the monster that everyone perceives me to be. I'm not supposed to care or even love.

I walked the streets in the quarter hopefully to let off some steam. "Niklaus."

"It's a trick Elijah."

"No brother, it's a gift." I stopped walking. "It's your chance, our chance." I turned around to face him. "To what?"

"To start over. To take back everything we lost. Everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was rude, we were rude. And since then all that you ever wanted, all that we ever wanted was a family." Elijah said as he walked closer to me. I stepped close to his face. "I will not be manipulated." I sneered at him and turned in the opposite direction. Elijah sped in front of me stopping me again. "So they're manipulating you? So what? With them, this girl and her child, your child lives."

"I'm going to kill every last one of them?" I angrily told him and pushed him. "You would kill Khleo and here I thought you fancied her. I glared at him. "I'm not blind brother." I growled as he continued his rant. "And then what? Return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as being the hated one? The evil hybrid? Is it so important for you to have people quake in fear at the sound of your name?"

"They quake in fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What would this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power? Say another word about Khleo and I'll dagger you until all this is over."

Elijah held his hands up in surrender mode. "Family is power Niklaus. Love, Loyalty, is power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago before life tore what little humanity you had left. Before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I barely recognize as my own brother."

There was a long pregnant pause before he continued. "This is us. The original family that remains together always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "So save this girl. Save your child." He said with a small smile. I place my hand on his shoulder. "No!" I told him and walked away. I walked around and sat in Latrobe Park it was located along Decatur Street. I sat on a bench just thinking about everything Elijah was saying to me.

"Can I sit here?" a gentle voice asked. I looked up and saw Khleo. But she looked much cleaned up. She wasn't wearing the same dress. She was in sexy black dress that was long but had a large split showing off her left thigh. The dressed wrapped around her neck covering her breasts and showing off her sternum and toned stomach. A belt wrapped around her belly button. It was quite revealing.

"I see you cleaned up nicely." I smiled at her. She laughed. "Yeah but you have to get ready too. Come on!" she said as she attempted to get me up. "Where are we going?" I asked. "We have to go to a party."

"What party?" she sighed. "Marcel's throwing a 'I killed a Witch Party' and we have to go."

"Love I don't think so. You could get hurt again."

"Don't worry about me, okay. Fine if you don't want to go. Stay here until Amunet comes to get you." I laughed. She was willing to make her snake come get me. "Fine love. But be safe. By the way you look extravagant." She blushed and looked down. "Thank you." I nodded and pecked her cheek. I could hear her heartbeat jump. She moved back and gave me one last look before she walked away.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Khleo POV:**

After Klaus left the mausoleum, I decided it was time for me to go as well. I had no say in this matter but I offered something to everyone in that room. "Elijah, Haley? You are more than welcome to stay in home. It's spell protected by any supernatural creature. Only my witches can let you in and me as well. You will be safe there, throughout your pregnancy." Sophie nodded in agreement. "It's true."

"Do I have a choice?" Haley asked. I rolled my eyes. "It's up to you. I'm not going to force this on you okay." She nodded. "Thanks." I nodded my thanks. "That is a very generous offer. I'll think about it."

"Well you're welcome but I'm late for a party so excuse me." I tried to walk by but Sophie stopped me. "Don't tell me you're going back." I nodded. "I have to in order for the spell to work. I'll be back just make sure you will be at my house tonight." She nodded. "I promise and be safe."

"I will." She nodded and I left with my snakes. I took a cab to my house.

"Oh dear! What has happened to you?" Brittany asked. "I'm okay. Listen I don't have time for this right now but I have a few friends staying with me. It's going to be Klaus, Elijah, Haley and Sophie. Just be careful and let them in." she nodded. "I will and you be careful as well."

I headed to my beautiful room that was a burnt orange color with two giant pillars on either side of my bed. I had a painting of two tigers huddled up together. My room was huge. On the other side I had pillows are on the floor a set up of an Arabian Egyptian culture way of a couch. And a huge screen T.V. mounted on the wall. I loved my house. But I loved my room more.

I got in my shower and washed all the blood off. I scrubbed extra hard because I could still feel them on me. After I was done I dried off and dried my hair. I decided to curl it instead. I put very little makeup on as always and headed towards my closet. I grabbed my black dress that was somewhat revealing. I decided to seduce Marcel tonight.

Once I was done I double checked in my mirror and headed to find Klaus. I could sense him around. I got in my Bentley and drove to Latrobe Park it was located along Decatur Street. I got out of my car and I seen Klaus sitting on the bench lost in his thoughts.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. He looked up and noticed me. I could see his eyes raking over my body. It felt good to actually be noticed. "I see you cleaned up nicely." He smiled at me. I laughed. "Yeah but you have to get ready too. Come on!" I told him as I grabbed him arm to pull him up. "Where are we going?" he asked. "We have to go to a party."

"What party?" I sighed. "Marcel's throwing a 'I killed a Witch Party' and we have to go."

"Love I don't think so. You could get hurt again."

"Don't worry about me, okay. Fine if you don't want to go. Stay here until Amunet comes to get you." He laughed. And I smiled. I felt something when I made him laugh. "Fine love. But be safe. By the way you look extravagant." I blushed and looked down. "Thank you." He nodded and pecked my cheek. I moved back and gave him one last look before I headed inside my car.

When I arrived to Marcel's everyone was getting drunk and letting loose. I noticed Marcel's back to me and reached around his waist and hugged him. He jumped. "Heyyy!" he yelled. He turned around and noticed it was me. "Hey baby? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't myself." He chuckled. "I'll say. Baby can we talk." I nodded. "Sure." We walked to an empty hallway and stopped. He faced me and caressed my cheeks. "Baby about earlier I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was so mad that you were thinking about leaving me and I couldn't stand it. The whole thing with Jane, I am truly sorry but if I didn't kill her someone else would have and I have to show everyone, that I'm in control.-" I cut him off by kissing him. He was shocked so he didn't kiss back right away. But eventually gave in.

I pulled back. "I forgive you. I love you too and I don't want to lose you either." He smiled and kissed me again. He pushed us into the wall and grabbed my waist. He lifted me up and my legs went around his waist. I moaned when I felt his erection on my core. I wanted him; even though this was all in act. On hand wrapped around his neck while the other was making way down to his belt. "Baby...Wait. Not here!" he groaned. I shook my head. "Please baby. I need you. I'm so wet for you." He kissed my spot on my neck. "Do you now?" I laughed. "Yes..." I moaned out and bit below his ear. He growled and flashed his fangs at me. he dropped me and made me turn the wall. There was a little opening to see below but no one will say anything to us. I heard him unbuckle his belt. _Amunet go get Klaus he's at Latrobe Park. Go NOW!_ I called out from my mind to her. He bunched my dress up around my waist and made me arch my back. He ripped off my thong and slammed into me. I moaned loudly. "Khleo baby, you're so tight..." I just nodded and kept thinking when this was going to be over. I moaned when he reached that spot. I peered into the small opening and seen Klaus arrive. He locked eyes with me and it made me moan louder. I kept thinking that Klaus was pounding in me and making me cum. I was so close when, Marcel cussed. "Shit!" I turned my head a little. "What baby?" he groaned. "Nothing. I just remembered I have something to take care of." He said as he pulled out. I turned around and noticed he wasn't hard anymore. I gloated in the inside. "Later okay, Khleo. I promise." I nodded and kissed him one last time. Once he left I started laughing. I fixed myself and noticed Klaus was behind me. "What was that love?"

"Just the spell working." He looked confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

I whispered in his ear and pulled away. He laughed. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "It had to be done. That's one of his prides." I smiled brightly at him and joined the party leaving him speechless.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So here's another chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you understood what Khleo did. ;) But thanks to all my supporters out there and to anyone who has viewed this story. It means a lot. I hoped you guys thought her powers are kind of cool and seeing her bond with Klaus. Down below are the links to what I tried to describe.**

**Go to my profile page. The links are set up there.**

**Her dress: . **

**Bedroom: **

**Leave me some feedback R&R please ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to Guest for Reviewing. I'm glad you all enjoy this story. Thanks to babynora1983 and Shades-Soul for following my story. :)))))**

**Just to answer who I envisioned for my character Khleo, is a woman named Claudia Lynx. I think she's gorgeous and fits the look of Khleo. The title is based on a song **_**Bad by Wale feat. Tiara Thomas.**_

**Her yellow Burmese python is about 16ft long. Her anaconda is about 26ft long. And her cobra is about 9ft. Yes, I know these are fairly large snakes roaming around New Orleans, but they all roam in the dark until Khleo calls them out. **

**This story is rated M for language and sexual situations. There will be some more Khleo and Klaus interaction in this chapter, maybe even a little sexual teasing. ;)**

**I do not own Marcel or anything related to TVD. I only own my character Khleo and anyone you don't recognize. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Klaus POV:**

I was still so frustrated at everything going on. First _Caroline_ didn't want to even give me a chance. She was so _enamored _in Tyler; my first successful hybrid. Everyone in Mystic Falls _hated me. Elijah was right_. I needed a new start. I was _tired of being the evil one_, but every time I tried to do something meaningful, they thought it was a lie. I couldn't have my weaknesses known, it just wasn't right. This child. How am I supposed to be a father? The _evil hybrid changing an infant?_ I chuckled at that thought.

_Khleo; she's beautiful, confident, intelligent, and most of all she's loyal. Something that is rare. _She stood by the witches even though she was with Marcel. She stood up to him showing no fear. _She's a brave little creature. She's powerful as well. I can see why she's fit to be a queen. MY future QUEEN! _ I like the sound of that. I just smiled at my thoughts when Amunet came slithering by me. She started curling herself around me leg. She lifted up so her face was near mine. "There's my girl." She slithered her tongue out. "Well hello there, Amunet. I take it Khleo needs me." Amunet almost shook her head yes. "Okay you can lead the way then." She untangled herself around me and started to lead the way. She made sure I was following her so she would occasionally slow down and look at me. _Very intelligent, just like her mother. _

She led me to the same exact spot where I had almost attacked Marcel's friend Diego. There was another party taking place and every vampire was feeding on someone. There were actual people having intercourse in the open. This was one giant sex party. I was looking around for Khleo when I heard moaning coming from somewhere near me. I focused on my senses and I could smell Khleo's sweet scent and moans.

She moaned loudly. "Khleo baby, you're so tight..." I heard Marcel say. Frankly I was a bit jealous. Why would she lead me here, when she's obviously preoccupied with Marcel? I looked up a small window and I saw Khleo lock eyes with me as Marcel was thrusting into her from behind. She moaned louder when she saw me and I couldn't bring myself to turn away. _I wish I was the one inside of her. I would have her begging for mercy_. I could tell she was close; her heartbeat was accelerating when I heard Marcel cuss. I was so close when, Marcel cussed. "Shit!" she turned her head a little. "What baby?"She asked him. He groaned. "Nothing. I just remembered I have something to take care of." He said as he pulled out. She turned around and "Later okay, Khleo. I promise." He told her and she nodded and kissed him one last time. I was climbing the stairs when I heard Khleo laughing. I just don't understand this woman. I saw her adjusting herself. She was magnificent. I could still smell Marcel on her and I just wanted to make her smell like me. When she turned around she noticed I was there. "What was that love?" I asked her.

"Just the spell working." I was confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand." I told her. She seductively walked closer to me. "He can't get it up anymore."

She whispered in my ear and pulled away. I laughed. "Seriously?" _Wow I better not piss her off. _

She nodded. "It had to be done. That's one of his prides." She smiled brightly at him and joined the party leaving me speechless. _That little minx!_ I laughed softly thinking what else she had in store for Marcel. I followed her to the party and seen her mingling with a few of her friends. "I need a drink." She mentioned to one of them. She walked over to the liquor section and took a shot. I walked up to her and rubbed her exposed thigh. I felt her shiver and lean into the touch. I placed my lips on the shell of her ear and whispered. "Would you like a drink love?" she breathed in and nodded. "Sure." I looked at the man who was serving drinks. "Give her another shot and I'll take the bottle of Bourbon." He nodded and got us our drinks. I didn't want anything getting back at Marcel so I could tell he had been compelled before. I compelled him. "You didn't see anything."

"I didn't see anything." He replied in a monotone voice. "Why did you do that?" she asked softly. I stroked her leg some more and moved up closer to her inner thigh. "Does that answer your question." I huskily asked her. She placed her hand on top of mine. "No, Not here." She said as she removed my hand and walked away. I sat there and enjoyed my drink. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I thought it was Khleo. So I turned and smiled. My smiled faltered when I noticed it was Marcel. "Klaus, how are you enjoying the party?" I turned back around to grab my drink and downed it. "It's quite interesting actually. Are they always like this?" he laughed. "What do you mean? The sex? Or the blood?"

"Both." I told her and turned to face him. "Yeah, the blood is just arousing and you kind of go with the flow. No one judges here." He joked. I laughed. "Is Khleo okay with this? She doesn't look like the type to do that in public." I told him and pointed at the couple across the room who were having intercourse and everyone watching them cheering them on. Marcel shook his head. "No she isn't like that. We may have sex at these parties but we make sure no one is around. We like our own privacy at times." I nodded. "I bet."

Marcel was taking multiple shots and had brooding lines on his forehead. It looked like he had a lot on his mind. "What's the matter? Shouldn't you be celebrating, you killed a witch." I joked and pushed his shoulder. "Yeah, it's just I'm thinking about Khleo."

"Did someone mention my name?" Khleo asked as she was standing in between us. She was wearing a gold shimming outfit. It was gold belly dancing outfit. It had these strands on beads hanging from her bra covering her belly button while her waist was embroidered in gold and rust, while more beads were hanging from the waist covering her prize possession. She also had a gold sheet cascading down her back. She was more beautiful than before; seeing her in her element of her culture.

"Damn baby, you look beautiful." Marcel smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and pushed him. "Nope, you have to be a good boy and wait." She smiled deviously and walked away towards the DJ. Everyone stopped what they were doing as she made her way in the crowd. Once the music started she started to dance. It was so slow and sexy. She was moving her hips in the right tempo and she was just incredible. She started shimmering and controlling her stomach to match the tone of the song. It was such an amazing performance. Her cobra appeared on the dance floor and started to move with her. She picked him up and started to move even more. The cobra, Adofo wrapped itself around her wrist. She closed her eyes and grabbed the gold sheet and moved with it. I then noticed they looked like wings. Two huge golden wings. She flashed a smile and looked at Marcel and myself. "She's incredible isn't she?" Marcel leaned over and said. I nodded. "She's beautiful. She's in control." Marcel laughed. "That she is. And the sex is great." I laughed. "I can only imagine." He laughed with me. _Not for long. She'll be coming to me instead. _I thought to myself. Amunet slithered onto the floor and she grabbed her and wrapped her around her neck holding her tail and head. Khleo closed her eyes and kept being in her own little world.

The music changed again and she seductively walked over to us. She leaned close to me and put Amunet onto my lap while she let Adofo slither onto the bar. She moved closer to Marcel and straddled his chair.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Khleo POV:**

I needed a break from Klaus. He was making me feel things like I haven't felt since before I left to Egypt. The thing was in the back of my mind was, I wish it could have been Marcel giving me this kind of feeling. The needed attention. The constant flirting and compliments. Someone who actually makes me feel safe. I downed my shot when I felt fingertips on my thigh. I knew it was Klaus.

I shivered and leaned into his touch. I could feel his lips on my ear and his breath near my spot. He whispered. "Would you like a drink love?" I knew he could probably hear my heartbeat increase. I took a deep breath. "Sure." Klaus looked at the bartender and ordered our drinks. "Give her another shot and I'll take the bottle of Bourbon." He nodded and got us our drinks. Klaus decided to compel him. "You didn't see anything."

"I didn't see anything." He replied in a monotone voice. "Why did you do that?" I asked softly. I couldn't concentrate. He just kept rubbing my leg making his hand go higher. Once he touched my inner thigh I was burning with desire. _I needed him. No! More like I wanted him. I still wasn't satisfied from earlier with Marcel and I needed to cum._ "Does that answer your question." He huskily asked me. I placed my hand on top of mine. Trying to control my urges but there were also too many witnesses. "No, Not here." I said as I removed his hand, making sure my fingers still lingered and walked away.

I went to Marcel's room and went in his closet and found my belly dancing outfit. I made sure it was brought here by a few friends so I can get ready and get Marcel thinking he's the King. It's always fun letting someone think they are something they were never really made out to be. I took a quick shower washing Marcel off of me and I conjured my two babies, Adofo, and Amunet. I needed them for my show. I dried off and slipped on my skirt first that almost didn't cover anything, when my babies slid through the window. "Hey babies, mommy has something special planned for tonight." I smiled at them and gave them kisses. I slipped on my top and fixed my hair. I left it out so when I moved it would move with me. I hooked on my Isis Wings and started to head back downstairs. I wanted to see if Marcel could get hard again.

I walked downstairs with my two babies and blended in with the crowd for some time. I saw Marcel and Klaus laughing at the bar area so I decided to make myself known. When I got close I could hear my name being mentioned.

"Did someone mention my name?" I asked as I was standing in between them two. They were staring at me and I could almost sense their desire coursing through their veins.

"Damn baby, you look beautiful." Marcel smiled and kissed me. I kissed back and pushed him when he tried to deepen it. "Nope, you have to be a good boy and wait." I smiled deviously and walked away towards the DJ. "Hey play this song for me." I told him. The song was called _El Nebtidi Mnain Hikaya by Mohammed Abdel Wahab. _Once the music started, I started to dance. It was so slow and sexy. I was moving my hips in the right tempo. I started to shimmy and controlling my stomach to match the tone of the song. I had so much time to practice in Egypt that I was ready to show everyone. Adofo appeared on the dance floor and started to move with me. Everyone was whispering how amazing I was.

I picked him up and started to move even more. Adofo wrapped itself around my wrist. I closed her eyes and felt the music. I grabbed the gold Isis Wings and moved with them. They were amazing to work with it. I truly felt like an Egyptian Goddess at that moment. I opened my eyes and flashed a smile and looked at Marcel and Klaus. Amunet slithered onto the floor and I grabbed her and wrapped her around my neck holding her tail and head; while her body was along my neck. I closed my eyes once again and just felt the music through my veins.

The music changed again and I seductively walked over to them. I leaned close to Klaus almost touching his lips and put Amunet onto his lap while Adofo slithered onto the bar. I moved closer to Marcel and straddled his chair. I was going to give him a ride he'll never forget. I moved my waist and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to his semi-hard cock. I started grinding onto him and made my back straight so I was partially lifted up and still doing my belly dance. I could sense eyes on my back so I grinded more onto Marcel's crotch and I moaned. "Khleo..." he moaned as well. I smirked and kissed his cheek and finished my dance off by leaning back and looking at Klaus. I smiled at him and fixed myself and got up. Everyone at the party cheered. "Whoa! KHLEO!" I laughed. "Thanks guys." I ordered a drink and sipped it slowly. "You were amazing out there love." Klaus stated. I smirked. "Thanks." Marcel wrapped his arms around me. "Damn babe. You got me all turned on right now." I nodded. "Oh really?" he nodded. "Yeah, I want you so bad." I nodded. "Let's go then." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and zoomed us away from the party.

We ended up being in his room and he started to kiss my neck. He slid my skirt down and began to kiss my inner thighs. "Marcel!" I groaned. He was going around the spot that I needed him the most. "What do you want baby?" I looked down at him smirking and still kissing my inner thighs. "You know what!" I told him and grabbed his head and directed it to my bud. He flicked his tongue out and hit it. It felt so good. He started to suck on it and I needed more. "Marcel! Stop." I moaned. He stopped and looked up at me. "What's wrong." I shook my head. "Nothing I just need something else." I smirked at him. He laughed. "I bet." He unbuckled his pants and he was hard. _Not for long. _He grabbed his cock and aligned himself in between my thighs. He pushed forward and entered me. I moaned loudly. "Marcel. Please move!" He chuckled and lifted my legs to be in me deeper. He started thrusting vigorously. It felt so good but I kept thinking about grabbing Klaus's curly hair and him growling at me. I was getting wetter thinking about Klaus instead of Marcel. "Shit!" Marcel cussed loudly and pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed. I cautiously approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong now?"

"Look down." He said softly. I looked down and seen his soft cock. "Baby? I don't understand. I mean you were hard. We never had a problem before." He nodded and grabbed my cheeks. "I know baby. I think it's just stress. With the witches and Klaus being into town, I think it's taking a toll on me." I nodded. "But I mean we're okay right?" I asked him with an innocent look. "Yeah baby. We're fine. I promise I will make it up to you. I love you."

"I love you too." I said softly. "Well I guess I should be going. I have to feed my babies. I'll meet you for breakfast." I told him as I slipped on my skirt. He nodded. "Be safe Khleo. Around 8am at the café down the street." I nodded and gave him a long deep kiss. He chuckled and pulled back.

I walked out of his room and back downstairs to the party. I was making my way out when a hand stopped me. "Where are you off to love?" Klaus asked. I turned around. "Home, I have to feed the kids." I joked. He laughed. "Oh okay, well at least let me walk you to your car." I nodded. "Sure." We walked in comfortable silence. "Well this is my stop." I told him. He smiled showing off his cute dimples. "I guess it is. Great show by the way. I was going to tell you but you left with Marcel in such a hurry I didn't have time." I felt ashamed and looked down. "I'm sorry. But you should know the spell did work." He smiled. "I figured that much out love. You make the cutest squeaks when you moan." I blushed and turned away. _I had no idea he listened in. _He caressed my cheek and making me face him. "No need to be embarrassed love. I find it quite erotic." I laughed.

He pulled me closer to him and he slightly bent his head down leaning towards my lips. I looked into his eyes and back at his lips giving him a go ahead. He leaned in and kissed me gently. I felt like a jolt of electricity running through my body. He started to pull back when I grabbed some of his curls harshly earning a small growl and smirk. I teased him a little. Brushing my nose against his and feeling each other's breaths on our lips. He lifted me up and placed me on the hood of my car. I kissed him fiercely and he tightened his hold around my waist. I could feel his painful erection in his jeans. The rough material on my smooth thighs made me want him more. I moaned when his fingers lingered under my skirt. I pulled away for a breath when he kissed my neck. He started to rub my nub making me moan. "Klaus" I huskily moaned his name. I could feel him smirk into my neck.

"Something you want love?" I nodded and lifted him and caressed his chest. He growled again. "I want you." He grabbed me and kissed me roughly, he started to unbuckle his pants when I came back to my senses. "Wait! No!" he groaned and dropped his head on my stomach. "What now love?" he mumbled. "Not here." I told him and played with his curls. I pushed him away and fixed myself. "Get in the car if you want me." I joked. He nodded. "May I ask where are we going?"

"No! I tend to like the element of surprise." I smirked at him. He buckled his jeans and got in the passenger seat. I got in and looked in the mirror and seen I had a hickey on my right side of my neck. I gasped and shut the mirror. I turned and noticed Klaus trying not to laugh. "Oh you think this is so funny? We'll see about that." He chuckled and kissed me deeply making me want him more. "You were saying love?"

"Nothing." I mumbled and started to drive home. _I knew this was going to be one hell of night and maybe even morning. I smirked in the inside. _

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So here's the latest chapter ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But thanks again to all my supporters out there and to anyone who has viewed this story. It means a lot. Next chapter is going to be steamy with Klaus and Khleo. Wink. Wink. You will also see a jealous Klaus and a jealous Haley. Marcel is going to be even angrier throughout this story since he can't perform for Khleo. So it's going to be a strain in their relationship. **

**I posted links on my page to Khleo's belly dancing outfit and a belly dance link on YouTube. The woman is dancing to the song I mentioned in the story.**

**Well thanks for reading and leave some feedback ;) R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. ;) Thanks to dchips for taking the time to review. Also thanks to Evenlight for following. **

**This story is rated M for language and Sexual CONTENT! **

**THIS IS MOSTLY SEX! SOME Klaus and Khleo lovin' ;))))))) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**The song I was using when I was typing this was **_**Jump by Rihanna.**_

**I do not own Marcel or anything related to TVD. I only own my character Khleo and anyone you don't recognize. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**No One POV:**

You could practically feel the tension in the car. Khleo was trying to hard not to crash since Klaus was caressing her inner thigh. He kept smirking at her wishing she would just give in; but then again he wanted to wait until they were somewhere private. He didn't want to be interrupted nor did he want to just take her right now. He wanted to give her the amount of pleasure she desired. In Khleo's mind all she wanted was someone who could love her and show her how they feel. Have that type of power over someone to make them be a great lover. All she knew was she needed him. They both needed each other. Khleo moaned slightly as Klaus skimmed his fingers over her bud. He chuckled and began rubbing her slowly. She was squirming and moaning. She was still driving and she had to slow down since she was doing about 100mph. She didn't even realize she was going that fast. Klaus leaned over to her and kissed her neck and heard her heart escalate when he kissed a certain spot. He kissed that spot even more and she moaned louder. Good thing she was close to her home. She could practically see the gates down the street.

Once she reached the gate, the gate opened and she sped towards her garage. She noticed most of the lights were out so that was a good thing since she knew her staff would be asleep. She just hoped Elijah and Haley wouldn't hear them tonight. She turned off the car and unbuckled herself and climbed over to the passenger seat and straddled Klaus. He grabbed her waist pulling her closer to his erection. She looked at him with lust and bit his lip and pulled and let it go with a pop. He growled and grabbed a fistful of her silky hair and roughly kissed her. She moaned and grabbed some of his curls and tugged. Using his other hand, he skimmed over her breasts and stomach. Her skin was so soft and Klaus was enjoying every second of it. They both pulled back for a breath and looked at each other with lust. His fangs have slightly come out and she noticed how different his eyes were. She noticed they were yellow-gold-ish with veins around his eyes like Marcel's. She caressed his veins and kissed them. When she pulled back Klaus rubbed her cheek and opened the car door.

Khleo chuckled when Klaus grabbed her and headed inside the house. But since he wasn't invited in, Khleo basically fell on the floor making her laugh harder. "Khleo this isn't funny! Aren't you going to at least invite me in love?" She smiled at him. "Maybe? But what's in it for me?" Klaus just gave her a 'really' look. She laughed again but composed herself when she noticed Klaus looking at her intensely. Khleo had a great idea. She slowly reached behind her and unclasped her bra and let it fall next to her on the floor. She wanted to tease him while he was stuck outside. She started to caress her breasts and pinching her nipples. Klaus took off his shirt showing off his toned body. This made Khleo moan. She imagined him just right. Next she took off her skirt, showing off her gold g-string. She spread her legs giving him a glimpse of something he's been touching.

"See something you like Klaus?" she huskily whispered to him. He smirked and started unbuckling his jeans letting them fall on the floor. She could see his erection making a tent in his boxers. Khleo caressed her breasts slowing and moving her hands to her toned stomach making her way down. Klaus was still looking at her waiting for her next move. Khleo rubbed her hot mound and closed her eyes and moaned. "Love!" Klaus growled out. Khleo opened her eyes and she slowly got up and walked to the door. She reached out and grabbed the fabric of his boxers and pulled them down. She bent down on her knees and started to plant kisses on his cock. Klaus closed his eyes lost in the pleasure of her lips. Khleo licked his awaiting vein and placed him in her inviting mouth. Klaus groaned and held onto her head. His hips moved trying to get her to take him in deeper. Khleo was caressing his inner thighs with her nails making him go crazy.

He moaned. "Khleo! I'm close!" She hummed in agreement and fondled his balls and bobbing her head faster. He gripped her hair tight and held her there when he came in her mouth. She swallowed all of it and stood up and smiled at him. "Klaus please come in." she whispered softly. He sped in front of her and ripped off her g-string and sped over to the kitchen island. He laid her down and started kissing her breasts. He licked her perked up nipples and nibbled on them. Khleo tilted her head back in pleasure. He began running his fingertips on her ribs and kissing around her bellybutton; occasionally dipping his tongue in her navel. She moaned loudly. "Klaus!" he chuckled against her skin. "Yes Love?" Khleo lifted up on her elbows looking down at him. "Stop teasing please!" she groaned. Klaus shook his head. "I don't think so love. You had me outside teasing me." she groaned and fell back when he kissed her hips. Klaus opened her legs and seen her glistening heat. He wanted nothing but to have a taste but he knew he had to get her back.

He licked the inside of her thighs and slightly bit her. She moaned. She loved the slow torture. It just made her want it more. He kissed her lips and ran his tongue along her slit. She arched back pushing her hips towards his face. He realized he wasn't the one for teasing so he grabbed her thighs and brought her to the edge of the island and began to devour her. Klaus licked up and down her slit earning moans and gasps from Khleo. Klaus flicked his tongue around her bud and began to suck on it. Khleo was moving her head side to side and one hand was gripping the side of the island, while the other hand was wrapped in Klaus's hair keeping him there. She was so lost in pleasure that she didn't realize that Klaus bit her bud and was sucking her blood. Klaus was drinking her blood and she tasted delicious. He didn't want to stop. "Oh God...Klaus." Khleo whimpered. "I'm going to cum-m." she stuttered. Klaus stopped and looked at her. Klaus grabbed her so she was sitting up looking at him. Next, he grabbed her waist and pulled her the edge of the island. Before she even had time to protest, he plunged two fingers inside of her. His other hand grabbed her neck and held her head to maintain eye contact. "Oh yeah! Fuck!" Khleo moaned. Klaus continued his assault moving faster than before using some of his vamp speed. "Keep your eyes open. I want to watch you cum." Khleo kept her eyes focused on Klaus's stare. It was all too much for her. She moaned loudly and quivered against Klaus's hand when she finally came.

Klaus thought this was a very erotic experience; watching her face bunch up in pleasure. "Room." Khleo told him. Klaus lifted her up as she wrapped her arms and legs around his waist and neck. Klaus sped around the house looking for her bedroom. "It's the last door down the hall." She told him as she was kissing and biting his neck. He growled once he found the door. He rushed them both inside and locked the door. He noticed her bed and he threw on it. She laid there waiting for Klaus's next move. Klaus crept and crawled towards her. She noticed him starting to hover over and automatically spread her legs for him. He nestled in between her thighs and rubbed his aching cock on her eager lips. She moaned and grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her as she kissed him. He kissed her back and sunk into her making her break away from his lips and gasps. He waited for her to adjust to his size and she was the first one to move her hips. Khleo pulled him closer while he was thrusting inside of her with a steady rhythm. She wanted him to go faster. Klaus lifted up and stared down at her and rotated his hips angling it to the right spot. Khleo gasps and moaned. "Klaus...Right...There!" Klaus kept hitting that spot and he was so close to cumming but he wanted to make sure she came again. He reached down and began to rub her bud as he increased his thrusts. Khleo's inner muscles started to clamp on Klaus's cock making him go faster. He picked her up and he leaned back on his heels. He kept his hands on her thighs while she bounced on top of him on her own speed. She looked into his eyes and clamped down on him and came. Klaus breathed heavily and after a few more thrusts he came deeply inside of her.

They both panted for breath. They were both covered in fluids and sweat. Klaus licked the side of her neck and she moaned. Klaus hardened again, while still inside of her and rolled over so Khleo was on top. She was still weak from her previous orgasm but she didn't want to stop. It was too good and she was addicted. Khleo rotated her hips and placed her hands on his chest maintaining a balance. She started to ride him nice and slow just enjoying the feeling of being filled up when Klaus took hold of her hips and started to meet her thrusts. He loved to be in control. She was moaning and shifting her hips so now she had both feet placed on the bed and she balanced herself. She started to caresses her breasts while Klaus watched her bounce on top of him hard. She tilted her head back and pinched her nipples while her mouth made the perfect 'O'. Klaus grabbed her hips again and stilled her movements. She glared at him but that quickly changed to pleasure when he thrusted widely in her. He pounded her tight pussy until she unraveled around him. Klaus felt her muscles clench and he let his seed spill within her.

Khleo leaned down and lazily kissed Klaus and peppered his neck with kisses. Klaus was still hard and he needed Khleo more than ever. "Get on your knees love." Klaus told her. She untangled herself from him and got on her knees arching her back making her ass lift up in the air while her chest and face was on the mattress. Klaus kneeled behind her and smacked her ass earning a yelp and a moan. "You like that Love?" She moaned. "You like being dominated?" she moaned again when he smacked her ass again. She pressed her ass towards Klaus. He chuckled at her impatience when he plunged back inside of her. Khleo was in heaven. It was going deeper than before and it was hitting the exact spot. "Klaus-s..." thrust. "So good..." thrust. Thrust. "Ahhhhh!" thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. "I'm cumming..." Khleo moaned. "Me too love!" Klaus growled. He gripped her hips hard and started pounding into her. She felt so good. So warm. Khleo screamed his name as she came bucking against him. Klaus kept thrusting into her making her sensitive body cum again. He grabbed her hair and pulled roughly around it while one hand stayed on her hip. "Klaus!" She screamed again when Klaus came deeply inside of her and bit the back of her neck. He ripped open his wrist and fed it to her. They were both coming down from their high when they were still blood sharing. Klaus was still rested inside of her still hard. He needed to give her a break though. She was still human.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Khleo POV:**

Drinking Klaus's blood was amazing. I could feel his emotions and he was very much satisfied. I just hope Marcel doesn't find out about the blood sharing. Klaus finally stopped drinking from me and pulled out and lay on my bed. I turned over on my back and stared at the ceiling. I felt like I was high. I was on cloud nine being completely satisfied. I turned over on my side and seen Klaus smiling at me. "What?" I asked all embarrassed. He smirked. "You're embarrassed love? Why? I already seen everything." I blushed and cuddled into his chest. "I have no idea." I said and kissed his chest. He sighed and pulled me close. "You have ruined me." he mumbled. I leaned on my elbow and looked at him. "What do you mean?" he looked at my eyes and caressed my cheek. "You were amazing love. I don't think I have ever been truly satisfied like that before. So if I ever meet another woman all I can think about is you. No one will ever make me cum like that again." I blushed and laughed. "There will be no other women fucking you. I'm your full-time lover now. But I can truly say the same thing. You've ruined me as well." He smiled and kissed me deeply. I pushed him away. "I have to pee." We both shared a laugh as I went to my bathroom to handle my business.

Once I was done I decided to clean myself up a little and headed back to Klaus. He was laying in bed with the sheets hanging low on his hips and one arm covering his eyes. I smirked and climbed on top of him. "Love, if you don't get off, we will be having more rounds." I laughed and kissed up his chest and licked his neck. He groaned and wrapped his arms around me puling me close. I could feel him harden under the sheets. I decided not to continue since I was kind of sleepy. "Fine, maybe tomorrow morning." I told him and kissed him one last time before I got off of him. He smiled into the kiss. "Okay. Now rest love." I nodded and curled into him.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Okay ;) are you guys happy they finally hooked up? I wanted them to have passionate sex since Khleo was tired of having quickies with Marcel. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. R&R ;)**

**Stay tuned for some more Khleo and Klaus smexy time in the next chapter. Wink .Wink. Plus they're getting busted. But by whom? DUN DUN DUN! Hope you guys enjoy this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to Sissymac for reviewing like always ;) and thanks to new followers ;) thank you for the support. **

**This story is rated M for language and Sexual CONTENT! **

**THIS IS AGAIN MOSTLY SEX! SOME MORE Klaus and Khleo lovin' ;))))))) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I do not own Marcel or anything related to TVD. I only own my character Khleo and anyone you don't recognize. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Khleo POV:**

The next morning I woke up to hands caressing my hips and side and lips placing kisses on my spot. "Mmmmmm...This is a nice way to wake up." Klaus chuckled and continued kissing my neck. I peeked and wrapped my arms around his neck as my legs wrapped around his waist. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I grabbed his messy curls as I returned the kiss with much passion. I caressed his chest lightly brushing over his tattoo and scraped my nails around his nipples. He growled. "Khleo." I moaned. "Yes...Klaus." He chuckled and grabbed my waist and made me straddle him. I could feel his hard erection on my core. He grinded into me hoping I would get the hint of his growing need. I grinded onto his hard on earning a growl and annoyed groan. "Khleo love...stop teasing." I smiled and nipped his lip and aligned him to my folds. I sunk down on him and I sighed realizing how much he filled me up. Klaus opened his eyes and massaged my breasts. I began to move my hips in a rotating motion loving the feeling of being in control. I moved more gaining speed in a steady rhythm. To be honest I was a little sore from the night before but I yearned for more. Occasionally I would lean down to kiss my lover. He was incredible. I could feel my first orgasm approaching so I started to bounce on him harder. I steadied both feet on my bed and started riding him faster. Klaus flashed his fangs and started to pinch my nipples harder earning a loud moan from me. He was making me cum. "Klaus...I'm cumming...yes...yes...right...there!" I moaned. Klaus groaned and held my shoulders pulling me closer and started to thrust into me. He was pounding his cock in me so hard that I was pretty much moaning in pain and pleasure. I lifted up so I can see him cum. The intensity stares we were giving each other were too much and I moaned. "Klaus!" when I came. Klaus moved my sweaty hair to the side and bit my neck, and I could feel him cum inside of me.

Klaus ripped open his wrist and made me drink his blood while he was still drinking mine. Everything felt so good and then again we were both horny. I unlatched myself from his wrist and started kissing his neck. He moaned and angled his head so I could have better access. Klaus was stroking my back with his fingertips and kissing my neck as well. Klaus growled when I bit his nipples but instantly relaxed. I kissed his long line of incredible abs and licked his happy line. I could see his hands fisting the sheets. I started moving my lips lower to his hips nipping at certain points. I knew he could feel my breath on his aching cock. I turned my head at the last minute and kissed his inner thighs and scraping my nails under his thighs. He growled in frustrated and mumbled something. I went to go ask but he shoved his cock in my mouth. I moaned in protest but then relaxed into it. I started to suck on it bobbing my head back and forth. I reached down and played with his balls. I needed some kind of friction for myself so I grabbed Klaus's hand and guided it to my cunt. I looked up at him and took him further into my mouth. "Khleo...love...I'm almost there..." he moaned out. He finally got the hint and started to finger fuck me. He jammed three of his digits into my wet cunt. And I was moaning like a bitch. He used the other hand to grip onto my hair as he fucked the hell out of my mouth. He gripped my hair tightly and made me deep throat him. When that happened he came deeply in my mouth and I swallowed everything he gave me.

He removed his fingers from my cunt and pushed me down on the bed face first. "You know love, I was going to let you have your way with me...but I changed my mind. With all the teasing I think you ought to be punished." I moaned in agreement. He chuckled at my reaction and nipped my earlobe. "You see love, I'm the alpha in this room." He huskily told me. He grabbed my waist and plunged into me. I screamed since I was expecting a little more foreplay. He didn't even stop; he kept thrusting into me like some wild animal. "Fuck me...fuckkkk..." I moaned. Klaus increased his speed. "Your wish is my command sweetheart."

"Klaus...Don't-t...stop!" I screamed loudly. Klaus started whispering dirty things in my ear. "You like that Khleo? Are you going to cum so hard on my cock?"

"Klaus...yes...please...please-e..." I squealed. He laughed. "What love?"

"Please-e...make me cum..." I moaned loudly as he hit that spot. He turned us around so I was on my back looking up at him. He pulled both my legs up on his shoulders and continued to pound away. He felt amazing. He was going deeper than anyone has ever been. He leaned down and took one of erect nipples in his mouth and bit on it slightly making me cum all over his cock. Klaus continued to thrust into me until he deeply spilled his seed into me. He collapsed on top of me. We were both out of breath. I ran my hand into his curls brushing them softly. He leaned up and moved slightly in me making me moan and shiver. My body was still sensitive and weak from the previous orgasms. He leaned in and kissed my forehead and moved my hair away from my face and leaned down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and noticed the time I had like an hour to get ready to meet Marcel.

"Klaus...baby get up. I have to shower and get ready." Klaus groaned like a kid. "No. Stay..." I shook my head and kissed his lips. "I can't. I have to meet Marcel for breakfast but I should make you breakfast and the guests' breakfast as well. Plus I have to feed the kids." I rambled. He chuckled. "Fine." He said as he got off of me and we both headed to the shower. Let's just say we had about two quickies in the shower. I checked in the mirror to make sure there were no marks but then I forgot I had Klaus's blood to heal me.

I wrapped my robe around me and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed my frying pan, my long griddle pan and started to figure out what to make for breakfast. I decided to make pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns; with some fruit salad. As I was chopping up the fruit Klaus wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "This looks amazing love." He stated and sneakily grabbed a strawberry. "Heyyyy..." I teased. "I'm feeling a little used." I turned to face him and pouted. He pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry, love but I do have something you can add on the menu; just for me of course." I nodded. "Well what is it?"

"You..." he groaned and sat me on top of the island like last night. He untied my robe and dived in to my cunt. His tongue explored and I leaned my head back enjoying the pleasure he was giving me. "Klaus...What if someone comes..." I moaned out. He shook his head and moaned. The vibrations of the moan hit my clit and I squealed. "Klaus...yeah...ughh!" He entered two digits into me making me moan even more. I grabbed onto his head keeping his there. I felt him chuckle and there were more vibrations. I heard a zipper and then Klaus grabbed me and slammed me into the fridge. I moaned at the impact and also because he entered me brutally. He thrusted into me harshly trying to prove a point but I was so lost in the pleasure that I didn't even notice anyone enter the kitchen. I buried my face into Klaus's neck nipping at it and trying to contain my moans. "Love, I'm so close...Cum with me." he nipped at my neck. I reached in between us and rubbed my clit and we both came together. I opened my eyes and kissed Klaus. When I looked over his shoulder I noticed Elijah standing there with a confused expression and holding up our discarded clothes from last night.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Elijah POV:**

I thought by letting Niklaus listen to the baby's heartbeat, you could change his mind like I have. When Sophie told me of what was going on in New Orleans and with Haley I knew it was my duty to protect Niklaus and my future family. At first I was skeptical but I could see the fear in Haley's eyes when I confronted her about this baby; and right then I knew she was telling the truth. To be honest I was a little jealous of Niklaus. He always has what he never wants. He has power, loyal enemies, and most of all now he has a child. Something I always longed for along with our darling sister, Rebecca.

When the woman named Khleo stumbled into the mausoleum, I didn't know what to expect from her. I've heard from Sophie that she was a good ally and a dear friend. In fact she was beautiful even if she was coated in blood. I noticed the interaction between her and Niklaus and I wondered why they trusted each other so much. Much honesty, they were going to be King and Queen of the Quarter.

After Niklaus left the cemetery I knew I had to find him before he hurt someone. "Niklaus." I yelled when I finally spotted him.

"It's a trick Elijah." He said sounding defeated.

"No brother, it's a gift." He stopped walking. "It's your chance, our chance." He turned around to face me. "To what?" he asked aggressively.

"To start over. To take back everything we lost. Everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was rude, we were rude. And since then all that you ever wanted, all that we ever wanted was a family." I said as I walked closer to him. _I needed him to see things in my perspective._ He stepped close to my face. "I will not be manipulated." he sneered at me and turned in the opposite direction. _Niklaus was acting like a child. _I sped in front of him stopping him again. "So they're manipulating you? So what? With them, this girl and her child, your child lives."

"I'm going to kill every last one of them?" Niklaus angrily told me and pushed me._I had a great idea of manipulating him. I was going to use the Queen since right now that was his weakness._ "You would kill Khleo and here I thought you fancied her." He glared at me. "I'm not blind brother." I told him. _I could feel their connection with one another; another thing I was jealous of. I couldn't love Katerina because Klaus wanted to kill her._ Klaus growled as I continued talking. "And then what? Return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as being the hated one? The evil hybrid? Is it so important for you to have people quake in fear at the sound of your name?"

"They quake in fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What would this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power? Say another word about Khleo and I'll dagger you until all this is over."

_Now he's listening to me but I was tired of these dagger threats. What was the use in that and then he would be utterly alone forever. _I held my hands up telling him I surrender. "Family is power Niklaus. Love, Loyalty, is power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago before life tore what little humanity you had left. Before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I barely recognize as my own brother."

There was a long pregnant pause before I continued. "This is us. The original family that remains together always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "So save this girl. Save your child." I even gave him a weak smile, hoping it would change his mind. Niklaus placed his hand on my shoulder. "No!" he told me and walked away.

I stood there for a little while and then I realized it was time to update my baby sister. She was always closer to Niklaus and I was hoping maybe she could change his mind about this whole pregnancy. I dialed her number as I walked through the crowded streets.

"Hello?" she answered in a bored tone. I chuckled. "I hope I didn't catch you at the wrong time Rebecca."

"No Elijah, and why are you calling so late?" I sighed. "WE found out about the witches and their conspiration with our dear brother." I heard her sigh. "Well what is it? Have they found a way to kill him yet?" I bit my lip considering how angry I was getting with her. "No quite the opposite actually. We are going to be aunt and uncle in a few months."

I heard her intake a breath. "That's impossible Elijah, vampires cannot procreate. WE all know that." She yelled through the phone. "Yes Rebecca, I know that but he is also a werewolf which is one of nature's loopholes."

"I cannot believe it." I sighed and changed the phone to my other ear. "Yes I know. But did you know Niklaus is seeing someone from here who is not the mother of his child?"

"Now I know you're lying, Elijah. Nik, is still stuck on Caroline." I chuckled. "No he is not dear sister. Her name is Khleo, and she happens to help run this town. She's very smart." Rebecca huffed. "Please, if she was smart she wouldn't attempt to be with Nik."

We continued to talk about Khleo and Rebecca said she would love to meet her, maybe talk some sense into her. Then we decided to talk about the baby some more.

"He's doing what he does. Given the chance of happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction."

"Then let him run. That child even if it is his, is better off without him." I grew annoyed. "He isn't better off without that child Rebecca and neither are we."

"Darling, kind, Elijah our brother rarely but brings us nothing but pain and what point of your emotional life will you stop searching for his redemption?" I thought about it for a few seconds before I answered her. "I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found." I told her and hung up and placed the phone back into my jacket. _What was I getting myself into? _I walked back to the cemetery and found Sophie and Haley still waiting there for me. "So where did Klaus go?" Haley asked. I shrugged. "I don't have a clue, but do not be frightened by him. I won't let him hurt you." She nodded but kept her head down.

"I think it's time if we head to Khleo's place before more of Marcel's clique come back. I nodded and let Sophie lead the way. We called a cab and headed towards the house; more like a mansion. There were two people waiting for us at the doors. I paid the cab fair and we walked towards the front door. "Hello, Sophie, and these must be the two guests staying here?" I nodded. "Please come in. I'm Brittany and this here is Gerald."

"I am Elijah and this here is Haley." They both nodded. "How about we show you to your rooms and let you get settled in. Khleo made sure that you had clothes in the closet for the both of you and including you Sophie but you obviously know where your room is." Sophie nodded. "Yeah Jane and I used to share."

Haley claimed she was exhausted so I made sure she was okay and comfortable before I headed to my room. I laid in bed thinking about Katerina, the cure, Elena, Rebecca, Klaus, and Khleo. I knew what she was doing and frankly I was scared that she would end up being killed. I must of dozed off but a few hours later I heard grunts and moans coming from inside of the house. I figured it was Khleo and Marcel. I tried to respect her privacy the best I could but being a vampire with heightened senses was making it difficult.

"KLAUS!" I heard a scream/moan. _Oh dear! Block it out Elijah. I hope Haley wasn't listening in. _I placed a pillow over my face trying to mute down the moans and eventually I fell asleep. I woke up to someone cooking breakfast and I figured it would be one of the other witches that greeted us last night.

When I was near the entryway of the kitchen I was not prepared to find Niklaus's bare bottom in between a woman's thighs. I noticed clothing scattered on the floor and I picked it up and waited until they were done. Once they both released, the woman lifted her head and noticed me with the clothing in my hands. _KHLEO!_

"Klaus! Stop. Let me GO!" Khleo yelled at Niklaus and tied her robe back up. "What's the matter love?" Niklaus asked but stiffened up when he sensed me. He got dressed and turned to face me. "What's the matter Elijah?" he smirked at me. "Have you no decency? This is the kitchen, not the bedroom." Niklaus chuckled as Khleo looked embarrassed. "Well dear brother, it's sex and it happens anywhere at any time."

"Sorry Elijah, but Good morning, breakfast is already done. I have to go get dressed to feed the snakes." Khleo softly told me as she ran out of the room. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He ate a strawberry. "Nothing, brother. What goes on between Khleo and myself is none of your concern." He told me and stormed away.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Sorry for the wait guys ;( So Elijah was the one to catch them...Poor Khleo...But anyways next chapter Khleo will meet up with Marcel and things get a little heated between them. And it won't be pretty either. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to Sissymac and dchips for reviewing like always ;) love you guys! Also thanks to new followers and to everyone who has added this to their favorite list. Thanks for the support!**

**This story is rated M for language and sexual situations. WARNING THERE IS A DARK SCENE WITH MARCEL AND KHLEO. THIS IS YOUR WARNING IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marcel or anything related to TVD. I only own my character Khleo and anyone you don't recognize**

LPLPLPLPLPPLPLPLPLP

**Khleo POV:**

When I noticed Elijah I was so embarrassed. Klaus was still inside of me and he was still kissing my neck wanting another round. I pushed Klaus panicking. He was moving though so instead I yelled at him.

"Klaus! Stop. Let me GO!" I yelled at Klaus and tied my robe back up. "What's the matter love?" Klaus mumbled into my neck. He then got all tense when he realized we weren't the only ones in the room. He got dressed and turned to face Elijah. "What's the matter Elijah?" he smirked at him. "Have you no decency? This is the kitchen, not the bedroom." Klaus chuckled as I looked down. I couldn't meet anyone's eyes. I was truly hurt for being scolded like a child but then I realized I had no clue what I was doing. "Well dear brother, it's sex and it happens anywhere at any time." Klaus stated to his brother. I was angry so I decided to leave and let them two to talk.

"Sorry Elijah, but Good morning, breakfast is already done. I have to go get dressed to feed the snakes." I spoke softly to Elijah and ran out of the room. I ran to my bedroom and showered again. I finally cried. I just broke down. I couldn't believe I was shacking up with a hybrid that probably killed more people than Marcel. I scrubbed my skin making sure I still didn't smell like Klaus. Once I was done showering I noticed Klaus sitting on my bed. "Khleo...you have to forgive Elijah...he's always been awkward towards the female species." I shook my head. "It's fine. But I really have to feed my snakes and leave. He nodded. "Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." I sighed. "I'll be fine. It's not your job to worry."

"But it should be love." Klaus said softly. I shook my head. "No it isn't. What are we Klaus? This...What we're doing?" I asked. He looked confused. "What love? I simply thought we hit it off or was everything a lie last night?" he growled. "No it wasn't a lie. I mean I barely know you and yet I slept with you because why? Because I was lonely? Hurt? Horny? Because right now I don't know myself. I promised myself I would never lie with another man just because I'm having problems in a relationship and yet here I am bedding another man." I rambled as I was putting on my skinny jeans.

"Do you still love Marcel?" Klaus tearfully asked. I grabbed a fistful of hair and groaned. "I don't know okay. I'm confused. I know I'm not in love with him. I don't know how I'm suppose to feel." He glared at me. "Fine but you figure this mess OUT!" he yelled. I sighed and put on a tank top. I ran a brush through my hair and decided I wasn't going to wear makeup today. I just wasn't in the mood. I wore my white KEDS and headed towards my door to go feed my babies when Klaus stopped me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my neck. I relaxed into him and softly kissed his lips. He kissed back and deepened the kiss. "Klaus-s...not now..." he nodded. "Fine when you get back then." I chuckled. "Okay."

We both walked downstairs and noticed Haley at the island eating with Elijah. "Morning." She said flatly. I smiled at her. "I hope you enjoy breakfast. Just let anyone know what you're craving and we would be happy to get you the food." I said. She nodded. "Thanks." She said. Klaus looked livid. I guess he still wasn't happy that she was expecting or that she was staying there. "Oh Klaus hand me those boxes over there." I pointed to the other side of the kitchen where there were at least six boxes. "What's in the boxes?" Haley asked. "Oh it's food for my snakes." Her eyes widened. "Those snakes that were in the cemetery were yours?"

I nodded. "Yup, but I would advise you not to go outside for a couple of hours and if you do just stay close to these doors."

"Why?" Elijah asked. "My babies get a little aggressive when they feed so they would feel threatened. I would just advise you to stay put for today." I told both of them. Klaus carried three boxes and I carried the other three. _Amunet, Gahiji, Adofo...breakfast is ready._ I called them through my mind as we both walked outside. "So what's in the boxes love?"

"There's rabbits, chickens, and mice." I smirked at him. He chuckled. "I take it for the kids." I nodded. "You guessed right. They love to eat." I said as the kids were slithering up to us. "So how do you separate them?"

"Well Adofo is tiny so he gets all the mice." He nodded. " Gahiji gets the chickens and a rabbit. Amunet gets the rest of the rabbits. You are going to feed it to them, since I'm almost late." He chuckled. "Love the animals are still alive." I nodded. "I know they love to hunt. It's in their nature. Just feed them and get back inside. I don't want them to harm you." He nodded. "Okay love. Be home soon." I chuckled and gave him one last kiss. I turned to the kids. "Be good and don't kill anyone in this house." They just ignored me and went closer to Klaus for their breakfast.

I grabbed my jacket and purse and headed out to meet Marcel at our usual café spot. When I arrived I noticed Marcel sipping on coffee. I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey baby." I greeted him with a long kiss. He groaned and pulled me closer. "I missed you." He said as we pulled away from the kiss. "Me too." I said and gave him a small peck. "So how were kids this morning?" he joked. "Fine I think they're enjoying their food." I laughed. The waitress came over. "So would you like the usual Khleo?" I nodded. "Yes but can I have orange juice instead." She nodded. "Sure coming right up."

Marcel kept staring at me and it was making me feel uncomfortable. "What?" I smiled. He smiled back. "Nothing baby. I just missed you so much while you were gone. But you changed Khleo." I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Changed? What do you mean." I asked. "It's nothing bad baby. It's different. A good different though. Like you're so strong now, I can feel it. I love that because now I feel like we're on the same page."

" I thought we were always on the same page?" I questioned him. He chuckled. "Yeah but now I think you're starting to see things my way. And frankly we have to get Klaus out of town."

"I thought he was your friend?" I stated. He shook his head. "Maybe, but it's been 100 years since I've seen him and then out of the blue he comes here and questions me...questions the witches...I just don't understand." I got up and sat on his lap. "I doubt he would ever do something to you." I said softly as I rubbed his head a little. I knew that was one of the ways to calm him down. Marcel leaned into my neck and kissed my spot making me shiver. "Marcel..." I moaned softly. He growled into my neck and forced me to look at him. I smiled at him but his smiled faltered. "Why do you smell like Klaus?" he growled and flashed his fangs. "Not here." I told him and walked away from him. I left and headed down the street when Marcel grabbed me and sped us to his place. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled. I was still a little dizzy from the ride so I sat on his bed. I sighed. "Because his brother and him are staying with me." I told him while looking into his eyes. His fangs dropped down and he pinned me to the bed. I struggled to get out of his hold. "WHY? He yelled in my face. "Because they needed a place to stay and since he was your friend I offered them my place." I choked out.

"I don't want them there with you. I'm staying with you from now on and I'll protect you." He told me and kissed me cheek. I shook my head. "Marcel, they wouldn't harm me. Plus they're originals so how can you even kill them. They are way older than you." He got real angry and backhanded me across the face and I fell off the bed. "Don't ever question me!" he yelled as he pinned me down by my neck. "I have White Oak Ash that can kill an original." He whispered in my ear. "Please-e..." I begged him to let go of my neck.

**WARNING DARK SCENE:**

He took the hint and let go of my neck but pinned me face down on the bed. "Marcel? What-t are you doing?" I stuttered. He chuckled. "Nothing baby just trying to make you feel good." I struggled again. "No-o please-e...Baby...not this way." I pleaded. He slid down my jeans and ripped my underwear off. I heard his belt unbuckle and his zipper slide down. I felt him behind me and instinctively I closed my legs. I heard him laugh. "Yeah baby...make it real nice and tight for me." He entered me roughly and I screamed. It hurt so much. It felt like I was ripping apart. "Mmmmmm...Khleo...you feel so good." Marcel moaned. I was beginning to feel numb when Marcel reached down and started rubbing my bundle of nerves. He was going to make me cum and I didn't want to. I had no control over my body and I just wanted it to be over. "Cum with me Khleo." He groaned out as he started pounding into me with his vampire speed. "MMMMMMM! I moaned. "Marcel!.." I yelled out when I came. He thrusted into me a couple more times before he came inside of me. He pulled out of me and I curled into a ball crying.

**END SCENE**

I guess Marcel finally realized what he done. "Ohhhhh...Khleo...Baby... I'm so sorry..." he said softly and moved closer to me. I flinched to his touch wanting to get away. He pulled me close and held me against him telling me how sorry he was. I pushed him away and ran into the bathroom and violently got sick. I heard Marcel knocking on the door. "Khleo baby are you okay. Please talk to me." I sighed and silently cried wishing I never met him. I cried for wanting Klaus's comfort right about now. I needed to be near him. I just wanted to forget what he just done to me.

I flushed the toilet and cleaned myself up and headed back into the room with Marcel. I sat on the bed and started to put on my jeans. My underwear was in shreds and they weren't much use. Marcel stopped me. "Khleo baby...I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm so stressed of not being able to satisfy you, Klaus, and the witches that it's all too much for me. I wish I could go back to when I first met you and still be that guy for you babe. I know it's going to be hard to forgive me but I'm willing to make an effort to make us fall back in love with one another." I nodded as he kissed my forehead. "But I will call you later so I can come over with Diego. I need to keep you safe. I hope you understand." I nodded. "Yeah I do." He smiled and left the room. I slipped my jeans back on and wiped my silent tears and left to go back home.

I knew I had to warn them before Marcel made an unexpected surprise. When I arrived I made sure I still looked decent but I noted a slight bruise forming on my neck and face. I sighed and slipped into the kitchen where everyone was still there chatting. I ignored them and walked into my room. I crawled under my covers that still smelt like Klaus and cried. I felt my bed dip and arms wrapped around me. I turned over and curled into Klaus and just cried.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So what do you guys think? So Khleo got raped by Marcel :( and he's going to stay with her. I hope you guys liked this chapter even though Khleo got hurt. R&R Pleease ;)**

**Next chapter...Well Klaus finds out and he isn't happy about the new guests and new threats. Let's see if there will be a fight...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to evans516, Sissymac, and dchips for always reviewing. It means so much ;) I'm so happy so many of you have viewed my story and added me, to your favorites and even followed! I always love the support guys. **

**This story is rated M for language and sexual situations. Klaus and Khleo small lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marcel or anything related to TVD. I only own my character Khleo and anyone you don't recognize**

LPLPLPLPLPPLPLPLPLP

**Klaus POV:**

_After Khleo's and I disagreement in the bedroom I really needed time to think. I have never truly felt like this before. Not even with Caroline. I don't know if I simply liked her because she isn't scared of me or she doesn't fall for my seduction. Khleo is something different. She reeled me in and has a hold on me. We share this connection and I have no idea why or how. We both calm each other down and we are very stubborn and let someone in. _

_What she's doing with Marcel is very dangerous and there's a part of me that wants to stop seeing her but I can't and I won't. I will fight for her...I would do anything for her. She deserves to be my Queen, my Lover, and my Partner. _

We both walked downstairs and noticed Elijah eating the delicious breakfast that Khleo made him when I noticed that liquor fueled one night stander sitting alongside Elijah; as if she stayed here the night before. "Morning." She said to Khleo. "I hope you enjoy breakfast. Just let anyone know what you're craving and we would be happy to get you the food." Khleo offered. _Love that was quite generous but she will not be staying here long._ "Thanks." She said. I was beyond furious. _How dare she come into Khleo's home and for what? Protection? I simply do not want to be near her._ Khleo has been a little quiet about finding out about the baby and I simply want to ask her about her thoughts but I didn't want to ruin anything between us. I will wait until she was ready to say something. "Oh Klaus hand me those boxes over there." she pointed to the other side of the kitchen where there were at least six boxes as she brought me out of my thoughts. "What's in the boxes?" Haley asked. "Oh it's food for my snakes." I chuckled at Haley's heartbeat increasing. _She was frightened of snakes._ "Those snakes that were in the cemetery were yours?" I heard Haley asked

"Yup, but I would advise you not to go outside for a couple of hours and if you do just stay close to these doors." Khleo stated.

"Why?" Elijah asked. "My babies get a little aggressive when they feed so they would feel threatened. I would just advise you to stay put for today." She said to Elijah and Haley. I was carrying three boxes and I was about to carry the other three when Khleo came over. She smiled at me and carried the boxes. She closed her eyes and when she opened them we were already outside. Then I noticed the snakes slithering into the yard. "So what's in the boxes love?" I asked her.

"There are rabbits, chickens, and mice." She smirked at me. I chuckled. "I take it for the kids." She blushed and nodded. "You guessed right. They love to eat." She said as the kids were slithering up to us. "So how do you separate them?" I asked. I never really took care of these types of animals before. I only took care of horses.

"Well Adofo is tiny so he gets all the mice." I nodded. "Gahiji gets the chickens and a rabbit. Amunet gets the rest of the rabbits. You are going to feed it to them, since I'm almost late." She said as she broke everything down. I chuckled, when I heard the animals' heartbeats. They were still alive. "Love the animals are still alive." She nodded. "I know they love to hunt. It's in their nature. Just feed them and get back inside. I don't want them to harm you." I nodded. _Love I am an original hybrid. I can handle these snakes. _"Okay love. Be home soon." I told her. She got up and gave me a deep kiss. I gladly returned it. She then turned to the kids. "Be good and don't kill anyone in this house." I laughed when they didn't even look her way; they were eyeing the boxes waiting for me to feed them. I turned towards the snakes. "So who goes first?" Adofo stood up and hissed at all of us. "Okay...I see..." I mumbled. I lifted one of the boxes and noticed the mice. I grabbed a couple of them and let them loose near Adofo. He hungrily chased after them. Gahiji pushed Amunet away and got close to me and opened his mouth. Amunet hissed. I turned to look at her. "There's my girl...how about I feed Gahiji first and then we save the best for last." She hissed again and backed down and curled next to my foot.

I opened another box and found the rabbits. I let one rabbit loose and closed the box. I noticed Gahiji started to suffocate the poor rabbit and once the heartbeat slowed Gahiji widened his jaws and started swallowing it. I opened the last box and found the chickens. I let them loose and Gahiji chased after them. Amunet waited patiently for her food since she was like Khleo; Very patient but deadly. "Alright girl...it's just the rabbits for you love..." she slithered up and gave me a kiss as I let the last rabbits go for her to hunt. She chased after them and I walked back inside.

Elijah was still eating along with Haley. "So where did Khleo run off to?" Elijah smirked at me. I growled. "She had to meet up with Marcel for breakfast."

"Hmmmmm..." Elijah stated. I was slightly aggravated. "Well I need to think, I'll be outside if you need me."

"But wait didn't Khleo say not to go outside since, the snakes get aggressive?" Haley asked. I turned to face her and glared at her. "You DO NOT TALK TO ME!" I growled at her. She shrunk back and I walked back to pool area.

I was anxious waiting for Khleo to come back. I knew I probably shouldn't have slept with her the night before, since she had to meet up with Marcel; but I simply do not care. I told him she would be coming to be instead of him. The more he gets aggravated the more he's going to kill and lose followers. Then he will have nothing. I will take him down eventually and New Orleans will be mine again.

I decided to take a couple laps in the pool so I stripped down into my boxers and dived into the pool. I did about ten laps around the pool before I got out. That really helped out my boredom and frustration. When I went back to the lounge chair one of Khleo's house guests was waiting for me. "My name is Grace, and Khleo told me to let you feed off of me if you were hungry." She had blonde hair and green eyes. "Sorry, if you have been misinformed but I am not hungry this morning. Maybe later." I simply told her. She nodded and headed back inside. I noticed all the snakes slithering slowly to me. "Oh I see now...you have feed and now want to be nice to me." I joked to them. _I cannot believe I am really talking to snakes._ Amunet slithered closely and wanted to curl up into my lap so I grabbed her and placed her near me. "My favorite girl..." I said softly. "How about we all head inside." I offered. I walked first and then they started following me inside. Haley and Elijah were talking among themselves as they noticed my presence.

"Why did you bring the snakes in?" Haley asked. "Well simply because they have ate and I figured Khleo would want her babies in her HOUSE!" I yelled at her. _How dare she ask questions?_ Sophie then walked into the kitchen. "Morning guys." She said with a weak smile. I sat at the kitchen table and started eating some strawberries. They were so fresh and sweet. "What are doing here Haley?" I questioned her without looking at her. She shrugged. "I really didn't have a choice...Khleo offered her home saying it was protected and she wanted to protect me. Believe I would leave if I could." She stated and held onto her stomach. I growled again when I heard the baby's heartbeat. "Well you've overstayed your welcome. You can simply leave this home."

"Niklaus now you are just being rude. You do not speak for Khleo so it is her decision to make if she wants Haley staying here, not yours." I growled at Elijah and stood up when I heard and saw Khleo come inside. She was walking with a limp and I could tell she was in pain. I could smell her tears. She walked past us and headed upstairs. I followed her up and I watched her climb under the blankets and curl herself into a ball and just cry. _What has happened? Did Marcel kill someone else? _I slowly got in bed with her and she turned and curled herself to me and cried harder. I kissed her head and held her close. I could smell Marcel on her.

"What did he do to you love?" I asked softly. She cried harder and fisted my shirt. "He-e-e Rap-ped me-e. I tried-d to make-e him-m stop-p-p but he-e didn't-t-t. He-e-e made-e me cum-m. I tried-d so-o hard-d to fight it, but I couldn't." She sobbed. _That bastard...How could he do that to you? He needs to be stopped!_ I was livid. I just don't understand why or how Marcel could rape a woman especially a woman he claimed to love. "Love why did he do that to you?" I asked her. She shrugged. "He kissed my neck and smelled you." She said as she looked in my eyes. I let my tears fall. _I did this to her...Oh God! _ "Klaus, wait please..." she said softly and grabbed my face making me look at her. "This isn't your fault, okay. I need you to understand that. None of what happened to me was your fault. I just told him that you and your brother are staying here since I offered you a place. I told him that since you all was friends that I was being the Queen he wanted me to be and show you manners."

"But love if I would have controlled myself you would have never gotten hurt." I told her and caressed her bruised cheek. She shook her head. "Marcel always had a bad temper but that doesn't mean we were always happy. But he told me that he's going to be staying here for awhile; pretty much until you leave town."

"I don't intend to leave love." I smirked at her. She softly smiled at me. "I know." She said and kissed me. I gently kissed her back.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Khleo POV:**

I pulled back from the kiss. "Klaus there's something else. He doesn't trust you. He said you have been asking too many questions and he basically wants to kill you." I said to him. He growled. "Well love nothing to fear. I cannot be killed." I nodded. "That may be true but that doesn't mean your family can't."

"What do you mean Khleo?" he asked. "Marcel has white oak ash and he's waiting to use it on someone. That's another reason why he hit me. I defended you and your family saying you weren't a threat but he truly doesn't believe that. He wants you out of his town soon." I told Klaus. He just shrugged. "I would love to see him try. I will RIP OUT HIS HEART AND EAT IT! He yelled. I got up from the bed and walked closer to Klaus who was pacing in my room. I grabbed his hands. "Everything will be alright. I promise you. I can try to do more magic. I just don't understand how he could get an erection when I cast the spell to make him not get it up?"

Klaus also shrugged. "I don't know that answer love, but I don't want you to use too much magic since Marcel does have something up his sleeve." I nodded. "Klaus promise me when Marcel gets here, don't start a fight with him. I don't want him to know that we have a close relationship with any of you."

"Love I can't promise that. If he provokes me I will finish the fight. End of story." Klaus told me. I shrugged and groaned. "Fine..." He pulled me closer and kissed me. "Stop worrying so much. I'm stronger than you give me credit for." He said and I laughed. "I guess. Klaus can you do one more thing for me." He nodded. "Of course." I caressed his cheek. "Make me forget. Make me forget what Marcel done to me. And I don't mean Compulsion because it doesn't work on me."

"Love I don't want to hurt you. What you've been through today...you're not thinking straight." Klaus told me. I looked at him. "Please..." I begged. I leaned forward and captured his lips into a bruising kiss. Klaus kissed me back with much passion and he lifted me up and carried me back to the bed. He changed his tempo and kissed me gently almost like the night before.

He caressed my left breast and pinched my nipple so I gasped in pleasure. He took his advantage and slid his tongue in my mouth. I moaned in his mouth and I grabbed his shoulders pulling him close. I reached the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. His body was amazing. I kept kissing him while I fumbled with his jeans. He hurried up and kicked them off along with his boxers. He kissed my neck and reached my sweet spot where I moaned loudly and I felt him smirk into my neck. He began licking and kissing my breasts and working his way down south.

He kissed my hip and took off my jeans. He noticed my underwear was gone. "Love?" he asked. I shook my head. "Forget about it. please." I told him as he spread my legs and began kissing the inside of my thighs. As he was getting closer to my center my breathing was getting hitched. I instinctively closed my legs. Since I was a little sore and was embarrassed. "Let me see Love." He whispered against my thighs. I spread my legs and his fangs popped out. He bit into his fingers letting the blood run down his hand. He hovered over me and shoved his fingers in me. I moaned and cringed at the intrusion. "Klaus" I moaned when he started to finger me. He kissed and nipped my whole body until he got to the very spot I needed him the most. He began assaulting me with his long tongue. It felt so good. I felt this immense pressure and soon I let go and it felt so good. My thighs were shaking from my high and I seen Klaus smirk at me.

"That was so hot!" he said as he kissed me and aligned himself.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah" I told him. He looked at me and entered me fully. I cried out and wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his neck. He began kissing my neck and whispering his apologies. As I was getting close to an orgasm I froze. Klaus paused. "What's wrong?"

"I can't." I told him and closed my eyes. _I flashback to Marcel making me cum. Making me disgusting._ "Khleo open your eyes. Look at me." Klaus said gently. He slid back out of me and entered me again. I opened my eyes and noticed it was Klaus giving me this type of pleasure. I moaned against his mouth and raked my nails down his back when I was cumming. "Klaus" I screamed when I unraveled. Klaus came shortly after.

"We have to take a shower before Marcel comes over." I told him. While he was still inside me, he carried us to the bathroom. He adjusted the shower and we had another round in there before Marcel called.

Klaus and I were lounging on my floor by the T.V. when Marcel called. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, I need directions to your place. I'm on my way." He stated. I nodded. "Um...okay." I said and gave him the address. I lay back down on my pillows and sighed. "Let's go downstairs love." Klaus said. I nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe we can't be together."

"Yeah I know the feeling love." Klaus stated and headed down the stairs first. Elijah and the crew were waiting in one of the living rooms watching _True Blood._ I loved this show. "Well Marcel should be here shortly." I told everyone.

"Marcel is staying here?" Sophie asked. I nodded. "I had no choice." I told her. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know. Just be careful." I nodded. "I will and you too." I sat on the couch with all of my babies. It looked really weird seeing a woman being squished by her snakes. I chuckled at my sight. I gave all my babies kisses and focused on the show. "That's incorrect...Isn't that right Niklaus?"

"What dear brother?" Klaus stated. "Those vampires cannot cry blood. This is unbearable." Klaus and I laughed. "It's just a show about vampires plus the men are hot and totally doable." I stated.

Klaus glared at me. "If you say so love." I chuckled and looked away from him.

Finally there was a knock on the door. Brittany answered and heard her invite them in. I was so into watching _True Blood_ that I didn't notice Marcel entering the room. "Oh I see she has everyone hooked on _True Blood_." Marcel voice rang out.

"Marcel, what a pleasant surprise." Klaus stated. I could feel his anger along with Marcel's. "Well when Khleo told me, you were staying with her, I figured why not let it be like old times and we all stay together and hang out. But don't worry I only invited Diego so it's like my plus one." He stated at Klaus.

"Well that's fantastic. I was telling Khleo that we should catch up. She's been such a lovely host and welcoming woman for inviting me into her home along with my brother. You definitely have a keeper Marcel." Marcel walked closer to me but my babies hissed at him. "Khleo I was only trying to give you a kiss."

"Go on the floor kids. No arguments." I told them. Marcel sat next to me and kissed me. "Yeah she is a keeper and I intend it to be that way." Marcel told Klaus as they were both shooting glares at one another.

I placed a hand on Marcel's chest hoping it would calm him down a bit. He smiled down at me. "So who's the werewolf?" he nodded towards Haley.

"Oh she's an old family friend." I told him as I maintained my heartbeat at a steady rhythm. "Oh really? How?" Marcel asked.

"Well when I was in Egypt her parents were there and they asked if Haley could come back with me since she's pregnant and she was in an abusive relationship. I told them yes and that I would protect her." I told him as tears welled up my eyes. "Oh baby...I'm sorry. Haley is it. Welcome to the family." Marcel told her. She nodded. "Thanks."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Marcel POV:**

I hated seeing Khleo cry. I knew she was still jumpy for the stunt I pulled earlier but I couldn't let her disobey me. I've come a long way to gain people's respect and I will not have her mess it up for me. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear as I held her close. I could feel a lot of tension growing between Klaus and I and I wanted to know what I did. Khleo pulled back and wiped her tears and we all hung out and watched her dumb show. "Mmmmmm...He is so sexy!" Khleo moaned. I looked down at her and then back at the screen and noticed the blonde vampire Eric and the telepath Sookie in bed together. **(Season two, Sookie's sex dream with Eric after ingesting his blood.)** "Seriously!" I joked. She nodded. "He's so tall with muscles and he's just gorgeous. But baby, I couldn't ever replace you." She told me and gave me a long kiss.

This is what I loved about Khleo. She made everyone think we were perfect and loving. She never let anyone know about the things we went through and I respected her for that. I could feel someone staring at me and I noticed Klaus intensely glaring at Khleo and myself. I tensed up a little bit. After a few more episodes, Khleo fell asleep on me. I slowly got up and went into the kitchen for a drink. When I came back the snakes were all on her. The anaconda had wrapped itself around her like a blanket while the yellow Burmese python was around her face and the cobra was on her wrist.

I never understood her connection with these snakes. "Do you need help getting them off?" Diego asked. I nodded. "Yeah help me get the anaconda off first. I don't want him crushing her." He nodded and proceeded to get the anaconda off. The anaconda squeezed tighter around and Khleo moaned in protest. Klaus was just glaring and smirking. "What's so funny?" I asked. He just shrugged. "They won't ever get off of her. They will attack you." He told me. I growled. "Whatever."

Diego went to grab at the anaconda again when it untangled itself from Khleo and stuck Diego. It started squeezing the hell out of his legs. "Yo Marcel! Get it off!" Diego yelled. I tried to get it off but the other snakes started hissing at me. Diego used his vampire speed and kicked the snake off. Khleo woke up from the noise and yelling. "What the Hell?" she groaned. She noticed her snake across the room and that's when I smelt the blood. I mentally groaned thinking about how Khleo was going to be pissed. She ran to the anaconda I noticed the snake had a cut on his head. "Who DID THIS?" she yelled. "Well your snake tried to fucking kills me so I kicked it." Khleo kissed her baby and stood up and walked over to Diego. She pushed him hard and punched him in the face. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK HIM! Do you not realize he is my baby?" she screamed at him. I grabbed Khleo and pulled her away from Diego. "You should know better than to hit a vampire." I told her. She just glared at me. "That's not the point and the fact that you let him to this is absurd." She said and slapped me in the face.

I got angry and pushed her against the wall when I was tackled to the ground. I looked up and noticed Klaus. "Don't you dare hit Khleo." He growled in my face.

"She needs to be taught a lesson Klaus and frankly friend, this isn't your business." I growled at him. He growled back and slammed me into the wall. I reached over and punched him in the jaw. He lifted my up by my neck and slammed me to the floor. "Klaus STOP!" Khleo screamed and tried to pull him off. Klaus then shoved his hand in my chest. "If you ever lay another hand on Khleo I will rip your heart out and I won't ever stop. Do I make myself clear?" I was in so much pain that I just nodded. "Good." He smirked and left the room. Khleo rushed down. "Are you okay." I glared at her. "Just fine." I told her and walked outside.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So here's the latest chapter. So there was a little fight scene, sorry if it was horrible. Khleo and Klaus made up and we have seen a jealous Klaus right now. I hope you guys enjoyed it ;) Leave some feedback ;) R&R**

**link for her house is posted in my profile**

**Next chapter we will get a little insight of Haley's head and we will see the outcome of this mini fight. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to evans516, Sissymac and babynora1983 for reviewing. It means so much ;) I'm so happy so many of you have viewed my story and added me, to your favorites and even followed! I always love the support guys. **

**The song I used while I was writing this was **_**Poetry by Danity Kane**_

**This story is rated M for language and sexual situations. Klaus and Khleo lemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marcel or anything related to TVD. I only own my character Khleo and anyone you don't recognize**

LPLPLPLPLPPLPLPLPLP

**Haley POV:**

_Why did she even want me here in this house with her? _I mean she barely knows me and yet she's being so nice to me. I have never met anyone who opens their home to supernatural creatures. When I was held hostage in the bayou I kept thinking if I was going to die right then and there. I couldn't even believe I was pregnant but I ended up hearing a faster heartbeat inside of my womb. It was so surreal. _I still had no idea how it was possible or what the witches wanted with me. _

_Klaus will never love me nor will I ever love him. IT's always been about Caroline; First Tyler and then Klaus. _What no one really knew was that Katherine did tell me to sleep with Klaus so he would notice my birthmark and he can try to give me more information.

What if she knew I could have his baby? What if this was her plan all along?

When Klaus told me that he couldn't care less and to kill me, I knew that I messed up. Why did I have to listen to that bitch? Why couldn't I be normal for once?

Being brought into Khleo's house was great until I found out that Klaus was also going to be staying with us. Elijah told me not to worry about Klaus since he knew Klaus would come around eventually. From the mausoleum seeing what Khleo could do, I was actually more frightened of her. What's stopping her from killing me? She could easily chop me up and feed me to her snakes. _God I hate snakes! _

The first night that we stayed here, I heard many moans and grunts and I knew it was Khleo and what I didn't expect was her hooking up with Klaus. I just don't understand. They barely know each other and she's willing to trust him. But the way he looks at her is as if she's the only one. This shouldn't have happened. What will happen if she could carry his child as well? Will he just kill me and just be with her?

Frankly I was jealous that all these females around Klaus could easily get his attention but yet me, he hates. Does he personally hate me or this thing growing inside of me?

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Khleo POV:**

I don't know when but I just passed out. I guess having Marcel here took too much energy away from me. I was at least hoping if I fell asleep then he wouldn't bother me with sex. I was still disgusted by him and his touch. Plus I had amazing sex with Klaus earlier that always make me want to snuggle with him. I felt my babies come curl up to me while I was lying on the couch. I felt Gahiji coil itself around my body keeping me warm _I know it sounds crazy letting a huge snake do this but he was my first baby and he's very spoiled. _I felt Amunet coil itself near my hair so she was practically breathing in my face. _She was always jealous of Gahiji ever since she was little. I guess since she's the only female amongst the group._ Next I felt Adofo on my wrist. _He was my protector, since he has deadly venom, he always protects mommy._

"Do you need help getting them off?" I heard Diego asked. "Yeah help me get the anaconda off first. I don't want him crushing her." I heard Marcel reply. _Gosh! Leave my damn snakes alone!_ He attempted to get Gahiji off but they don't know that he's ready to strike any minute. Gahiji squeezed tighter; like a baby not wanting to leave its mom. I moaned in pain. He was squeezing me tight and I could barely breathe. "What's so funny?" Marcel asked. "They won't ever get off of her. They will attack you." Klaus told Marcel. _See at least he understands my babies. _ Marcel growled. "Whatever."

One minute I had this immense pressure around my body and then the next second it was completely gone. I knew that Gahiji must have attacked someone. "Yo Marcel! Get it off!" Diego yelled. I could hear shuffling and the other snakes started hissing at him. I felt one of my baby's pain and a loud crash. I slowly woke up from the noise and yelling. "What the Hell?" I groaned. I looked around the room and noticed Gahiji lying in the rubble of a table. I ran to him and noticed a cut on his head. It was slightly deep and he was bleeding. _I was pissed off_. "Who DID THIS?" I yelled. "Well your snake tried to fucking kills me so I kicked it." Diego said. I kissed my baby_. I'll heal you soon baby._ I stated in my head and stood up and walked over to Diego. I was extremely livid. No one goes after my snakes. When I was close to Diego, I pushed him and then I punched him in the jaw. It hurt like hell but I didn't care. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK HIM! Do you not realize he is my baby?" I screamed at him. Marcel grabbed me and pulled me away from Diego. "You should know better than to hit a vampire." He spat out. _Who gives a shit! _I glared at him. "That's not the point and the fact that you let him to this is absurd." I told him and slapped him across the face. _How can you even let him do something like that in my home!_

I noticed Marcel's demeanor change. He got real angry and slammed me against the wall. I was bracing myself for a blow to the face when I no longer felt him near me. I saw Klaus pinning Marcel on the floor. "Don't you dare hit Khleo." He growled in his face.

"She needs to be taught a lesson Klaus and frankly friend, this isn't your business." Marcel growled at him. Klaus growled back and slammed Marcel into the nearby wall. Marcel couldn't deflate his ego and punched Klaus in the jaw. I noticed Klaus get extremely pissed. He grabbed Marcel by his neck and slammed him against the floor. I could have sworn my floor just cracked. I knew that Klaus could easily kill Marcel but this is going to raise suspicion and we couldn't let anyone find out. "Klaus STOP!" I screamed and tried to pull him off. Klaus looked back at me and then back to Marcel. Next, he shoved his hand in Marcel's chest. "If you ever lay another hand on Khleo I will rip your heart out and I won't ever stop. Do I make myself clear?" Marcel just nodded. "Good." He smirked and left the room. I rushed to Marcel's side. "Are you okay?" Marcel was so pissed that he just gave me a 'you owe me an explanation' look. "Just fine." He told me and walked outside.

_Seriously I didn't do anything wrong right now. I possibly just saved your life asshole! _I didn't even know who to comfort first. All I knew was I had to maintain my role as Queen. I walked outside and saw Marcel on the patio. I walked up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He tensed and then sighed. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered. I shook my head and walked around him so I could face him. I kneeled down. "No, I'm sorry Marcel. I shouldn't have hit you but I don't appreciate that I open my home to anyone and they disrespect it or me. Those snakes are family to me. They are my kids and I'll be damned if anyone lays a hand on them. All we ever do is apologize to one another. We do or say dumb shit that hurts us in the end..." I said to him. He pulled me up so now I was sitting on his lap. "I know that Khleo...and I'm sorry about your snake but you also have to respect Diego. He is considered my family, and you should know your place."

I huffed. "My place?" I asked.

"Yes...You don't interfere with my business. I already told you to stay out of this but you didn't even listen. I almost got killed in there because you got too attached to that Original. I get that he made me what I am today...But dammit Khleo he doesn't control me and neither do you." he stated in a menacing tone.

"But I'm supposed to interfere and give you some type of guidance since all this hate is clouding your judgment to make smart decisions. This isn't who you are Marcel." I told him. He shook his head and got up. "No! A QUEEN is supposed to just let the KING handle the business and take care of its kingdom. And NOT letting a woman interfere and go behind my back and conspire against me."

"What the hell are you babbling about? There is no conspiracy." I stated. He shook his head. "That's not true Khleo...remember when I went soft with you?" he asked as he looked down at his package. I nodded. "Well I found out that someone did a spell but I can't find out who done it." I closed my eyes and leaned back into the chair. "Yeah I know, but I had it reverse. See this ring that I have on. It's suppose to protect me from spells." He stated as he grinned.

_Who the hell is helping him out? I don't remember any witches trying to save him. _"Well that's clever." I said to him. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back later, I have things to take care of." I nodded as he walked away. I sat out wishing I smoked. I felt like I needed something to do.

I decided to check in with Klaus. I walked upstairs to the new room where he should be occupying for the time being. I walked in and seen him sitting on the bed hunched over with his hands on his face. My hands slid from his shoulders to his back. "Klaus..." I whispered. He leaned into my touch. "Khleo love, I tried to control myself but I had to do something. I promised you no harm will come to you and I always keep my promises." I nodded. "I know, Klaus, but please I asked you not to jump in. He already knows I'm too close to you. I have a feeling he's going to do something to drive us apart." I stated. He kissed my lips. "No worries love, I'm sure you'll think of something." I nodded. "Yeah I have to figure out what else I could take away from him and for that ring to disappear."

I straddled him and kissed his lips. He plunged his tongue in my mouth and wrapped his arms around my body. I grinded myself into his erection and licked the side of his neck. He growled and flipped us over so he was hovering over me. _This was a quickie since I didn't know when Marcel will be back. I needed Klaus_. I ripped off his shirt as I continued to assault his neck. He nipped my spot and I arched into him. "Klaus...please..." I moaned.

He then ripped off my clothes so I was only in my lacy thing. "Khleo...Love...You are so beautiful..."he groaned as he was caressing my thighs and kissing my stomach. I ran my hands in curls and pulled. "Enough...we don't have time for this Klaus..." I whispered to him. He chuckled and swirled his tongue around my belly button and I just gave up. I heard a tear and then felt his breath on my bud. He was using his magical tongue on my bud and sucking on it. "Klaus...More!" I moaned. He starting increasing the tempo and slid two fingers inside my wet heat. "Yessss!" He kept fingering me and sucking on me until I came. He lifted up and aligned himself to me and kissed me deeply making sure I tasted myself. I couldn't wait anymore so I pushed him into me.

"Love!" Klaus growled out. I moaned as he was pounding into me. We both needed this type of comfort and we were the only ones who can give it to each other. I clawed his back when I was so close to cumming. Klaus rolled over so I was on top and in control. "What do you want?" I huskily asked. He grinned. "You already know." He smirked and moved my hips to his thrusts.

"Klaus...I'm close!" I moaned. He nodded. "I am too, love."

We both increased our pace as I was riding him hard. I reached down and started to rub my bud but Klaus smacked my hand away. "That's my job Khleo." He stated and started rubbing me extra fast with vamp speed. "YES! YES! UGH! KLAUS!" I screamed when I came. Klaus came shortly after. I collapsed on top of him and he was just stroking my back and kissing my head.

"Please don't go love, not yet." Klaus whispered. I shook my head. "I have to; I promise I will be back. We can't get caught now." I told him and leaned down to kiss him. I slowly got up since my legs were still jell-o. "Need some help Khleo?" Klaus smirked at me. I shook my head and laughed. "Nope! I'm just dandy." I put on my remaining clothes and gave him one last deep kiss and left the room.

As I was close to my bedroom door a voice stopped me. "Khleo, may I have a word." I turned and noticed Elijah. I nodded. "Come in." I told him. I sat on my bed while Elijah stood in front of me. "What is your business with Klaus?" he questioned me. I shrugged. "I don't know what we are but we are happy with what we are doing." I said slightly trying to confuse Elijah. "I am in no mood for childish games Khleo. Now tell me are you using my brother?"

"I'm not just using him okay. I happen to like Klaus a lot. I may not know him very well for me to be sleeping with him but I'm trying. And frankly I don't think it's anyone's business who's in between my legs." I told him sternly.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt. This thing with Marcel, who knows who might die out of this? It could be you Khleo. I heard the fight earlier and your discussion with Marcel. I have never noticed Klaus take notice and actually care for another woman. It was never in his nature to love. But I stand before you trying to get you to understand to stop playing games and stop trying to get hurt."

"Well thanks for the concern Elijah but I'm really exhausted and I wish to go to bed, so please leave." He nodded. "I'm here if you want to talk." I nodded as he walked out of the door.

I called all my babies to come into my room. I knew if Marcel saw the snakes he wouldn't sleep on the bed with me. They all slithered onto my bed and I grabbed Gahiji's head and mumbled a healing spell for his head. It would still look like a cut since Marcel would ask too many questions about healing but it will be already fully healed. It's more like an illusion spell.

I knew I had to find a way to destroy that ring that was his finger. I would have to call my grandmother in the morning, to find out what could I do to make it not work. And for the first time I actually cried. I wondered if I never took up that offer with Marcel _would I be dead or will I still be roaming about in New Orleans just exploring. Would I even meet Klaus or Elijah?_

_Am I falling for Klaus? Am I still in love with Marcel? _All these questions were floating around in my head begging to be answered. The problem was, I don't know the answers to my own life. I kept thinking about the nights I shared with Klaus and wondered if I was truly falling for him. It's like I already know he has a temper and could kill anything he wanted to but at least he hears me out. At least he shows me remorse. At least he shows me more than anger.

I knew that I wanted him and I knew that he was the one to help rule this city. And most followers will back us up. _Not everyone in the Quarter likes Marcel; they simply deal with him because of me. They come to me instead of Marcel due to the fact that I actually give a damn besides power. _

I curled up into my blanket and babies and soon fell into a slumber.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Marcel POV:**

I had to leave that house; Khleo was really waiting for me to get angry. I don't know what's wrong with her lately. It's like she's been trying to provoke me and wanting me to hurt her. I never wanted our relationship to end up being this way. Our fights needed to end and we simply needed to be happy again. Ever since Klaus came to town, Khleo has been pushing me away.

I needed Klaus and his brother to leave and never come back. I knew the same witch that helped me out with this ring will help me get Klaus and Elijah out of our lives for good. I know the legends of killing an original so I know I can't kill Klaus since he's my sire but then again I could kill his family just to get back at him for not following my rules.

I got back to my house and seen gatherers there waiting. "Klaus needs to go! He needs to leave town! We have this powerful witch on our side helping us get rid of him and his family!"

"What does Khleo say about all this? We haven't seen her in a few days." One person stated. I growled. "Khleo is a traitor and is siding with Klaus. Her reign is dying out! She won't live past next week. I will have her reborn into the person she has always been!"

The crowd started cheering but there were a few followers who looked skeptical about the whole thing.

I have a great plan and I'm going to turn Khleo...into a vampire...

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So What do you guys think :-D So basically in this chapter Elijah had a sit down with Khleo, and Marcel wants to turn Khleo! But will it happen? I don't know, I guess you have to keep reading to find out. **

**Leave some feedback R&R **

**Next chapter, we get to see what her grandmother tells her and someone warning Khleo about Marcel's plan. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys I'm really sorry about the delay. I had no access to internet and my laptop mouse decides to have a mind of its own and not work properly so now I have a tablet but it still doesn't have spell check. So apologize in advance for errors. I had no idea if I was really going to turn Khleo into a vampire. I will try to update all of my stories soon. I would love to thank everyone for their patience and support. Love you guys :)**

**This is rated M for language and sexual situations. Read at risk! WARNING SMALLKHLEO AND MARCEL LOVING ALONG WITH SOME KLAUS LOVIN'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Vampire Diaries or the Originals. They belong to Julie Plec. I only own khleo and anyone you don't recognize. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**KHLEO POV:**

Waking up the next morning was hard to do. I almost didn't want to get out of bed. I was anxious about Marcel. Something about our little talk yesterday has made me uneasy i grabbed my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"hello?" the voice answered. I smiled thinking how I pictured her. She would be in the kitchen making bread.

"nana, it's khleo." I answered.

"what's the matter baby?" she asked in a concern voice.

I sighed. "I think something is going on here. I cast a spell but it backfired due to the fact that marcel has someone, a witch helping him out. Marcel and discussed a few things yesterday and I feel like he might kill me. Nana I don't know what to do. I'm scared."

"sweetheart there is nothing to be frightend of. Marcel will never harm or kill you. That man is obessed with you and never let you go. I know he will want you closer than ever. he still needs his Queen at his side. Now as the witch problem you have, I don't know what we can do but always keep your eyes open at all times. I will cast a protection spell for you just in case Marcel decides to be sneaky and harm you. I will also cast another spell to prevent you from turning into a monster.I just need you to focus on you right now."

"I know nana, I appreciate everything you are doing for me. Nana I don't want you mad at me but I think I'm falling for another vampire. His name is Klaus and he's the original hybrid. Yes he can be rude but he is just so lovable once you spend time with him. I need him Nana. He is the only one keeping me going. He's going to have a child with another woman and I can't help but feel jealous. " I said as I walking to my closet.

"the original hybrid you say...I don't know how I feel about this child. You needto be with someone else instead of vampires. And why are you jealous of this other woman?" she asked me.

"Maybe because she can have a baby with a hybrid." I angrily told her.

"So you would risk your life to have some baby that no one even heard of before. Something that might kill you one day? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU KHLEOPATRA?" My nana yelled through the phone. I huffed and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans with my keds.

"Nothing...I don't know. I just always wanted to be a mother but even with Marcel I found a spell to make him human for a couple of hours just to make a baby. Nana but now I can't have his Marcel's baby. He just wants to turn me but I don't want to lose my magic. "

"Oh sweetheart, I know you will make a great mother, but now is not the time to be thinking of that. Right now I need you to listen closely. Remember that necklace I gave you.?" she asked.

"yeah." I replied

"well I need your blood and I need you spell that necklace to reverse the spell on that ring. Once he wears the necklace the witch cannot sense the magic or spell on it. From then on the spell you used on him before will still be in effect."

"thank you so much nana. I love you so much. Tell papa I love him too. I have a few things I need to do but I'll call you later." I told her.

"I love you too little one. Take care of yourself and your friends." she stated.

"I will. Bye." I replied back.

"bye." she said as I ended the call.

I threw my phone on my bed and went to my bathroom. I decided to take a long bath before I checked in with the quarter. Once I got the water running I walked back to my room to check my phone, when I noticed Marcel sitting on my bed as my babies were huddled near my closet.

"Morning." I greeted him. He gave me a soft smile. "morning."

"so what brings you back here?" I asked him. He walked closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I miss my queen. And i'm so sorry for the way I have treated you. I never saw any of this coming."

I unwrapped myself from Marcel and headed back to the bath. I heard his heavy footsteps following me. "khleo..." he whispered. I spun around and dropped my robe. "are you going to join me?" I asked. He hurried up and stripped down to nothing. He walked closer to me and kissed me roughly. _This is something we both need. Hopefully this will help me if I still love him. _I thought to myself.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and scratched his head with my nails. He groaned into my mouth. _I got him where I need him to be._ He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I rubbed up against him. We get into the tub and he lays me down slightly but not too much to get my hair wet. He reaches in between us and grabs his erection and starts rubbing it on my slit. I pull back from the kiss and moan. "Marcel."

"tell me what you want baby. I'll give you anything, that is what I swear to you."

I chuckle. "don't promise me anything. I just want you. " I whisper to him and grab his ass and pushed him into me. "ahhh!" I moan.

He pulls out and plunges into me again. I start meeting his thrusts while we both maintain eye contact. He grabs my left leg and lifts it higher. "baby!" I moan. I can feel myself getting closer to the edge. " This was passionate and fast. We both had tension to get rid of and frankly I was thinking about Klaus. I definitely missed him the most.

"marcel, baby I'm close. Harder! " I screamed.

"you like his babe? You love me going deep?" he asked between thrusts. I nodded. "yeah, I missed you." I groaned.

He started pounding me with vampire speed making my orgasm more intense. _Keep thinking you a king. This is the last time you ever do this. I'll make sure you cum within five minutes. "_Marcel! Uhh! " I moaned when my orgasm washed over me. "khleo, I'm getting close." He thrusted into me a couple more times before he collasped on top of me. "I love you.." he said as he kissed me gently on the lips.

"Me too." I looked around instead of gazing into his intnense stare. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"we got the floor all wet." I stated. He smiled and kissed me again and pulled me closer. "I'll clean it up later, while you rest up considering I'm not done with you yet." He said and bit into my neck.

"ahhh!" I yelled and pushed him away from my neck. He pulled back. "sorry khleo but I got hungry."

"so am I but you don't see me biting your neck hungrily." I stated. He just smiled. "you're right and I am sorry. Why don't we go to bed and relax a little. there's nothing important going on in the quarter and I would love to snuggle with my girl." he suggested. I nodded and leaned into him. He carried me to my bed and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**MARCEL POV:**

Just being inside of khleo and seeing her squirm and cum for me reminds me of the good old days. Like how it was when we first met. I remember I knew I had to have her.I know I don't act like I care about her but I really do. She means the world to me. I really believe she is my other half.

I remember the conversation we both shared once about her future with me. She told me one time, she will turn once she has a baby. That was one of the reasons she went to Egypt, she thought the gypsies would have answers. I would give anything just for her to have a baby. Our baby.

But tonight I will have her and turn her the Queen this quarter needs. Someone who is immortal. I watched khleo sleep just thinking about all precautions I have to take if I want this to work tonight.

I will slip some of my blood in her wine at dinner with everyone tonight. No one will know of this plan. Then I will feed her some human blood to complete the transition and then it will lead to some hot vampire sex I have been craving for.

Khleo shifted into her sleep and grinded her ass on my leg. I chuckled thinking how she always made me come back for more. I leaned over her to kiss her when a knock interrupted my action. I growled and slipped on my boxers. I opened the door and noticed Klaus. "Listen Khleo's resting right now. I wore her out this morning." I started. I noticed Klaus clentch his jaw."so come back later. We are going out for dinner tonight. So I guess you can see Khleo then. Another thing, I don't know what's going on between you and khleo but it ends tonight." I finished and shut the door and headed back to bed with Khleo. She turned over and rested her head on my chest. I ran my hand through her hair and wondered what her connection was with Klaus.

LPLPLPLPPPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**KLAUS POV:**

I kept dreaming about khleo and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I just wanted her safe. I was enraged when he touched khleo.I laid in bed waiting to see my khleo. I just needed her so much.I needed to know she was okay.

As I concentrated on Khleo's bedroom I heard moans of pleasure. I heard khleo scream marcel's name the way she screamed mine. _How could I be so foolished like Elijah? Why did I let myself fall for her jn one short day? _I needed to confront her about us and make sure I'm not wasting my time with her. She is the only one I feel normal. She accepted all of me something I admire.

I decided to go downstairs to fix some breakfast for myself and khleo hoping just to have some time with her. Elijah walked into the kitchen with Haley when I was finishing scrambling the eggs. "Morning brother, you're up early, I'm surprised, I figured you would still be in bed." he stated as he smirked. I chuckled knowing what he was inferring. "No brother, In case you havent heard she's entertaining marcel this fine morning. Hopefully I let her know that breakfast is done."

"I'm sure you will brother." Elijah smirked at me. I laughed and walked out of the kitchen but slightly turned back towards Haley. "make your own breakfast. Do not touch the food." I growled at her.

I walked up the staircase and decided to knock on khleo's door. I wasn't expecting that brute to answer the door. "Listen Khleo's resting right now. I wore her out this morning." he stated. I was pissed that I let him get a reaction out of me."so come back later. We are going out for dinner tonight. So I guess you can see Khleo then. Another thing, I don't know what's going on between you and khleo but it ends tonight." he finished and shut the door in my face. _That cocky arrogant scrapper. How dare he say that to me! The original hybrid. He needs to learn his place. He isn't king. _I decided to walk back downstairs and eat. I noticed Elijah talking to Haley. "So how do you feel?" he genuinely asked her. "about what? Having a miracle baby with a psychotic one night stand?" I chuckled since I was pretty much felt the same way.

"No. About being a mother?" he questioned her.

She sighed. " I was abandoned when I was born, and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. So I guess I don't know how I feel because I never had a good one."

"I will always protect you. I promise you that." elijah stated and held a gaze with Haley. I decided to make myself known.

"ah yes the noble word from noble elijah." I stated.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**KHLEO POV:**

I woke up a few hours later cuddling with Marcel. "What time is it?" I groggily asked him. He pullex me closer. "5p.m." he casually stated. I jumped up out of bed. "why did you let me sleep that long?" I asked him. He just shrugged. "I just wanted you to rest sweetheart. We have been so stressed that I just wanted to be near you even though you slept longer. I guess I really wore you out." he cockily stated. I smirked. "if you say so."

He laughed and started to get dressed. "I have something to take care of right now but meet me at _Criollo at Hotel Monteleone _at seven tonight. I want us all to have dinner together." he said. I just nodded. He kissed my lips and left my room.

I walked towards my window and seen Marcel and Diego leaving my driveway. I decided to shower and wash Marcel off of me. Once I was done Sophie came barging in. "I'm sorry for barging in but Khleo we need to talk. Agnes overheard Jerry talking about you and how he hates marcel for disobeying you. She heard him talk about you turning into a vampire sometime tonight. But also some followers have turned against you. Marcel told everyone that you were a traitor. They want you dead." Sophie finished rambling to me.

I sighed already knowing this will come. I grabbed the necklace I bought marcel. It was an egyptian necklace fit for a king. I cut my palm and spelled the necklace just like nana told me to. Once it was done I turned back to Sophie. "I will be okay. Nothing can harm me. So please stop worrying." I told her. She sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I can't lose anyone else. Please just be careful tonight." I nodded. "I will just make sure Haley is safe." I told her. She nodded and left the room. I took off my towel when I felt someone's fingertips on my back. "Did you miss me love?" Klaus whispered near my ear shivering in pleasure.

I turned to face him and smiled at him. "I did." I softly said. He grinned at me. "good because I have missed my Queen." He said as he kissed my lips. I kissed him back with much passion.

He moaned in my mouth when I began sucking on his tongue and raking my nails on his chest. He picked me up and my legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. I just wanted him to be inside of me. "Klaus, hurry up. We don't have much time." I said. He chuckled. "So impatient love." I groaned and rubbed myself on his hardon. "Khleo love, you keep that up and I'm not going to last." Klaus growled. I moaned when he slipped two fingers into my heat. "Klaus I need you. Please take off your clothes." I growled out. He grinned against my lips and I heard him fumble with his jeans and boxers. I reached up and took off his shirt.

He spread my legs and positioned himself in between my legs. He deeply kissed me but pulled back when I felt his head at my entrance. "Look at me." he said. I opened my eyes and gazed at him. He slowly pushed into me. Inch by inch until he was fully inside. I reached up and caressed his cheek as he pulled back and plunged back into me. I arched my back hoping to get him to go deeper. He balanced himself on his on his forearms and thrusted into me deeper than before. "Klaus, faster.." I moaned. He kissed me again and started nibbling on my neck and he kept thrusting into me. His hands started to grab my waist and he leaned back on his heels. I wrapped myself around him as I met his brutal thusts. "love, I'm so close." klaus groaned into my neck.

"Me too. Bite me!" I screamed in between thrusts. I felt his fangs along my neck and I felt the immense pressure of my orgasm approaching. Klaus must have noticed as well because his thrusts became harder and I felt his fangs sink into my skin. I screamed "KLAUS!" As I unraveled myself around him and he came inside of me. He began to lick the excess blood around my wound.

"Khleo, that was amazing love." he stated and caressed my back. I leaned back and looked at my phone. I noticed it was already 6:30 and if I didn't get ready we would be late. "We have to get ready. We have dinner reservation at 7pm." I told Klaus. He groaned in annoyance and kissed me again. "Fine, but how about we shower first. " he suggested. I shook my head. "No. That's a bad idea." I said. He chuckled. "fine khleo, another time then." I nodded as he reluctantly left the room. I showered once again and got dressed in a simple thigh length cocktail dress. I walked downstairs and decided to feed my babies. I forgot all about them. I led them to the backyard and let their food out. I noticed everyone was ready when I walked back inside. "Well I guess we can get going then." I stated and walked to the garage.I decided to take the SUV so we can all fit.

As I was driving it was silent. I decided to warn them two boneheads ahead of time. "just let Marcel do his thing tonight. Let him make all the decisions and let him feel wanted." I warned them. They all nodded in agreement. By gime we arrived to the resturant I immediately walked ahead of them. I noticed Marcel and a few followers already seated and sipping on wine. "Khleo, baby you look so sexy tonight." Marcel grinned and kissed my lips. I smiled back. "thanks." I said and sat down beside him.

"I ordered your favorite dish, the _grilled veal chop with grilled asparagus._" Marcel said. "thank you baby." I said as the waiter poured the wine into my glass.

"well I would like to make a toast. I love to announce that Khleo is back in town and I thank God for her safe return. I would love to thank old friends coming back into town. To new adventures and New begininnings." Marcel said as we all clinked our glasses and drank our wine.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**MARCEL POV:**

Once I made that speech, I felt so good. I just kept thinking about how to kill khleo next. I couldn't wait for her to be all mine...

LPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**I just hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry for the delay. I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter but thank you for understanding :) **

**Next chapter we will see khleo dying and the effects of her death around the quarter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's another update for you guys :) hope you guys enjoy it!**

**The song I listened to while I wrote was **_**beyonce I was here.**_

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters. I simply don't own TVD or TO.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**MARCEL POV:**

After our dinner we stayed and had dessert. We were all having a good time as I kept giving Khleo more wine that was laced with my blood. I kept kissing her cheek making her smile. I could feel intense stares from Klaus and Elijah. Frankly I was a little suprise that Khleo affected their lives so quickly. She was chatting away with them and laughing with Klaus.

I noticed how Klaus would caress the inside of her wrist trying to read her palm like the witches would do. I could see something brewing between them and I was enraged. How could she embarrass me like this. Especially tonight. She turned to me and smiled and blew me a kiss.

"I have something to give you baby."Khleo said. She reached into her tote bag and pulled out a fairly large box. "what's this Khleo?" I asked as I reached out to it.

"something that has been in my family for centuries." she said. Everyone gathered around as I opened it. It was a fairly large circular piece of something. It had multiple colors on it along with two gold birds on the end I guess where it clasped. it was quite unique.

"I still don't understand." I told her. She kneeled in front of chair and grabbed the delicate necklace from the box and slipped it around my neck."It is made for a king." she whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed her with much passion. "I love you so much Khleo. I simply do not know what will happen if anything were to happen to you." I told her as I broke away from her lips.

Everyone cheered on for us. There was a part of my that instantly regretted my decision of lacing her drink with my blood. "Excuse me baby. I have to speak to Diego." She nodded and sat near Klaus again.

I pulled Diego out of the resturant and we walked around the block so we wouldn't be overheard. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Khleo can't die tonight. I changed my mind." I told him. He growled. "we had eveything planned out Marcel. We made a clear plan. You told all of us that she was to die at your hands. If you don't do it, then I will." Diego threatened me.

I growled."Khleo does not die tonight. But I didn't say she wouldn't because she will soon." I told him and walked back into the restaurant leaving a devious, scheming Diego furious.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**KHLEO POV:**

After letting Marcel falling into my trap with the necklace, I could feel the jealously rolling off of Klaus. I felt so bad that he felt that way. I wish he could understand that I don't havw much feelings for Marcel. It's an act until Marcel is either dead or flees from this city.

"Excuse me baby. I have to speak to Diego." I nodded and sat near Klaus again. "what's that about?" Klaus asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know. He might be up to something." I replied. He grabbed my hand and caressed my knuckles. It seemed it took some edge off of me. I have been so nervous for tonight. I could see how many people were acually staring at me with pity and anger.

I noticed one vampire in particular. She was blonde and her name was Erica. She always hated my relationship with Marcel from the very beginning. She hated the fact that I was human and everyone respected me. She just gives me a cold vibe. But now that I'm back it has got more intense.

"Excuse me, may I borrow Klaus and Elijah." Bridget and Penelope; Two of Marcel's pets asked. I nodded."It's up to them." I told them. They nodded and left with them.

Marcel came back in and sat beside me. "you okay?" I asked him. He smiled at me and gently kissed my lips again. "yeah baby. I'm good. I'm just happy this night turned out so well." he said and kissed me again. I laughed and pulled away from him. Erica comes by and tries to speak with Marcel. It almost feels like something happened between them. He kept trying to ignore her while she was she was so tempted to grasp his attention. We were both ignoring her when suddenly she threw her drink in my face.

I gasped and Marcel choked her. I rushed into the bathroom to salvage my dress and cool down my embarrassment. I looked in the mirror and noticed my make-up and dress was ruined. I was pissed off. I wanted to kill that bitch myself.

As I was walking towards the door Diego grabbed me and dragged me outside. He covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. He threw me against the brick wall and immediately lunged for my neck. I felt his fangs sink deeply into my neck. He growled and ripped a piece of flesh from my neck. I could really feel myself growing faint. I could feel the blood pouring down my neck onto the concrete.

Diego laughed."you taste so damn good. But your death needs to be epic." I felt the wall for balance as I tried to run away from him but I stumbled and fell by the dumpster. He walked closer and grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to his face. He licked my neck again and then I felt a immense pain in my abdomen.

I looked down and noticed a handle from a dagger sticking from my stomach. I felt him rip the dagger out and plunge it into my ribs. I groaned out in pain. _Babies I need help..._I sent out my last thought. He ripped the dagger out and plunged it into my chest near my heart. My breaths were becoming shallow and I could feel myself slipping away.

Diego darkly chuckled and raised the dagger and jammed into my neck. Then it was complete darkness.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**KLAUS POV:**

I felt really odd that those two women wanted time with Elijah and myself. Elijah sensed the same thing. We couldn't compell them since everyone around Marcel took vervain. I just really needed to know Khleo was okay. Elijah and I decided to bid the ladies a good night. We headed back to the restaurant when we heard cries for help. We rushed to the alleyway behind the restaurant when I smelled Khleo's blood. Elijah placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and seen Marcel cradling Khleo's broken body. " I tried giving her my blood. It didn't work. WHY DIDN'T IT WORK! She wasnt suppose to die tonight. I told everyone to leave her alone." Marcel yelled.

I lost my temper and grabbed Marcel by his neck and slammed him into the building wall. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! NOW TELL ME WHY WASN'T KHLEO SUPPOSE TO DIE?"

He didn't say anythig since he was struggling to breathe. "YOU BETTER TELL ME SOMETHING OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT AND HEART. YOU DECIDE!" I yelled one more time.

"She wasn't suppose to die because I fed her my blood this evening in the wine. I wanted to turn her but at dinner I changed my mind since I loved her too much to betray her like that. I decided for us to have a child before she turned just like we promised each other." he sputtered out.

"Vampires cannot procreate. " Elijah stated as he picked up Khleo's body. Marcel smirked. "Khleo found some old spell while she was in Egypt and we said we would give it a shot." he looked over to Elijah . "where are you taking her? She needs to be with me." Marcel stated.

I shook my head. "You did enough damage. I'll call you when she awakens." I told him and walked over to Elijah and carried her body. We got in her car and rushed back to her house. I had to focus on how she might react to when she wakes. I was scared for her. I was suppose to be there to protect her. I have failed my Queen...

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**ELIJAH POV:**

Khleo never deserved any of this and it made me wonder if Marcel found out about the affair. She was so kind and loving. I should have given her chance instead of trying to offend her. Everyone seemed to enjoy her presence tonight. She had so many followers that supported her.

I only hope that Khleo transitions for her sake along with my brother's. She has kept him grounded, something that I never witnessed before. On our way home I prayed that she would pull through.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**SOPHIE-ANN POV:**

I was telling Haley to be careful around the quarter when Klaus barged in with a bloody body. The witches and I immediately gathered around Klaus and noticed it was Khleo. She was dead.

"NO..NO..NO.." I yelled. It couldn't be true. Elijah came near me and let me cry into his suit. Klaus carried her to her room and I followed him. As he gently placed her on the bed, I could see all of her injuries.

I was upset with myself. We were just laughing. I even just gave her a warning. It was too late. I guess we can't change the future... Please let her make it hrough. Jane help her pull through...

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**MARCEL POV:**

How could I let my baby die? She will probably never forgive me after this. I just need to be her again. I regret my decision. I prayed for her and asked God to forgive me. It has been awhile since I really asked him for something. It is all my fault.

I know one thing...I'm going to find out who did this to her and I will make sure they pay!

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**I hope you guys loved this chapter. Leave some feedback even if you hated it.**

**Next chapter she awakens but things don't go as planned. Also diego dies.**


End file.
